I'm not a hero - Version 2
by JustBored21
Summary: This is another version of my 'I'm not a hero' story. This version has a few key differences, which I will write inside the chapter so I don't spoil the original story for people who haven't read it yet. Dumbledore, Hermione and select Weasley bashing. HarryxDaphne. STORY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hi guys, this is just a thing I decided to randomly do. It's basically an alternate version of I'm not a hero. Except this time there are three key differences:

1) Red doesn't go crazy from the horcrux and doesn't end up killing violet.

2) Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts when he was eleven because he was perfectly fine staying with Red, Violet, Rose and Ryan.

3) Snape bashing in this one, sorry but I'm just in the mood for it.

There might be some other differences but those three were the main ones. If you haven't read my 'I'm not a hero' story then you might not get everything, so I would advise reading that first.

As for this story I'm going to write ten chapter or so and if the responses to it are good and I like it then I will continue to do so. It also starts from fourth year, have fun.

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Fourteen year old Daphne Greengrass let out a tired sigh as she at with her best friend Tracy Davis, Tracy was a fun loving blond with curly hair and blue eyes, a very pretty girl too but even Tracy would admit that she wasn't as pretty as Daphne Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass was also a girl with blond hair and blue eyes though her eyes were brighter and she preferred to keep her hair straight. It was with an unspoken agreement that Daphne Greengrass was the best looking girl of her year.

She and Tracy were Slytherin's so that cut them off from most of the school, but that didn't mean that everything was great in Slytherin. Daphne, as a beautiful girl and heiress to the Greengrass family, had to constantly deal with boys from various years trying to get her attention. The worse was without a doubt Draco Malfoy, Malfoy was an arrogant and spoilt brat, at least on her opinion. Funnily enough a lot of people shared that opinion.

Malfoy had become convinced that he would eventually marry Daphne and it took some hexing in order to keep him away, but it wouldn't keep him deterred for too long. Malfoy was convinced that no matter what he did his father would be able to deal with it for him, that's why he was always strutting around like he owned the castle and was always openly insulting whoever he wanted. Between the head of house, who was his godfather, and his rich dad, Malfoy didn't worry about anything.

Malfoy in her opinion was the worst boy in her year, even worse than Adrian Potter. She glanced towards the Gryffindor table and saw Adrian Potter, the boy-who-lived and Malfoy's rival for mot arrogant toe rag in school. He had messy bright red hair and brown eyes and a V shaped scar on his forehead. His story was pretty well known, one day the mot feared dark lord in history attacked the Potter family. The parents ended up in comas and then the dark lord Voldemort (called you-know-who by everyone apart from a select few brave enough to say his name) fired a killing curse at Adrian, Adrian had survived and Voldemort was defeated by Daphne didn't believe that Adrian had done anything, he was average in his studies at best and below average on a normal day. His friends weren't that impressive either, his friends were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley, a lanky and redheaded boy, was part of a large but poor family with a lot of brothers, she didn't know how many but he knew he had two older brothers still in school and a sister that was a year younger than him. As far he was concerned he was loud, rude, had no manners and was far from a model student. Sometimes she would feel personally offended just seeing the way he would eat his food.

Then there was Hermione Granger, a girl with brown bushy hair, she in Daphne's opinion was a bossy know it all. Granger regularly competed with her for the position of best in class, it wasn't something Daphne was really interested in. After all she studied for the future, to make the best of her limited time in Hogwarts, she didn't have time to waste in a silly competition, such a shame that Granger couldn't take the hint and proceeded to always try and one up her. Daphne made it a point to do better than Granger just so she didn't have to keep seeing the smug face she always had on the few occasions Granger did do better than her.

In short the boy-who-lived' friends were an orange baboon with a temper and a bossy know it all. Many people were disappointed by the boy-who-lived, before coming to Hogwarts everyone had suspected him to be a magical progidy. He wasn't, he was not only arrogant but he much like Malfoy believed that he could get away with anything. Malfoy becaue of his godfather/head of house plus his father while Adrian relied on his status as the boy-who-lived and the headmaster who always favoured him.

"It's starting!" Tracy said in an excited voice.

The two were currently sat in the great hall along with all the other Hogwarts students plus the visiting schools Drumstrang from Bulgaria and Beuaxbaton from France. The reason the schools were visiting was because Hogwarts had decided to host the tri-wizard tournament, a tournament that was famous for death rates but also gave the winner 'eternal glory' and a huge cash prise. It was banned a long, long time ago because of too many people dying. Hogwarts was currently holding what was supposed to be a safer version of the tournament, though Daphne wasn't sure what the need for it was.

As of the moment the goblet of fire, an ancient and magical artifact, was in the centre of the hall and was getting ready to select the champions. Essentially whoever's name would come out of the goblet would be the champion and competitor for their school, each school got one champion each. Three schools equals three champions which equals tri-wizard tournament. Simple enough.

"May I please have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster said as he stood next to the goblet of fire. If his blue starry robes and long white beard didn't attract your attention then his loud voice would. "In a moment the goblet of fire will select the champions, once that is done I will hand each champion their piece of parchment and then they will please make their way to the side chamber through the great hall for their briefing. I wish you all the best of luck."

Soon the flames of the goblet of fire transformed from a blue to a bright red as a piece of parchment shot out from it, once the parchment had shot out the flames had reverted back to blue. The parchment floated in the air briefly before it glided down into the open palm of the headmaster, who took it and read it.

"The Drumstrang champion is…Victor Krum!" The all cheered as Krum made his way out of the chamber when another paper flew into Dumbledore's hand "The Beauxbatons champion is….Fleur Delacour!" Fleur stood up to cheering as well, and made her way out of the hall. Then a third name flew out of the goblet and landed in Dumbledore's hand. "The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

The entire hall cheered as Cedric Diggory, a rather popular Hufflepuff, made his way forwards, he took his parchment from Dumbledore and made his way to the other champions.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said "Now that our three champions have been selected, I hope that we can all give them our..." Dumbledore was cut off when the Goblet of fire flared a fourth time, and a fourth piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore took the piece of parchment, hiding his emotions expertly behind a confused mask. He knew that this would be the piece of parchment with Adrian Potter's name, Dumbledore wanted the boy to be in the tournament. Adrian Potter was not doing as well as he would have liked, this tournament was an opportunity to get Adrian to improve and hopefully become the saviour that the wizarding world needed. Besides, if the boy ended up being hated by his fellow students then that would be another good challenge for him. He could learn to rise above their hate like a true hero.

"A...Adrian Potter." Dumbledore whispered before looking up and shouting. "Adrian Potter!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Adrian shouted, he looked around but saw that most didn't believe him. After hearing him strut around the castle for the last four years, nobody apart from Ron and Hermione really wished to interact with him or liked him.

"Please make your way to the chamber." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chamber. Adrian seemed rooted to his seat but eventually moved when Hermione hissed at him and pushed him. He got to his feet and slowly walked to the headmaster, his hand shakily took the piece of parchment with his name. He walked towards the chamber, trying and failing to ignore the whispers of the other students. "My apologies everyone," Dumbledore said once Adrian had entered the chamber. "myself and the other teachers will go and deal with this."

Dumbledore turned to leave when he heard something behind him, he turned back to see the flames of the goblet of fire turn red once more, and this time he was genuinely surprised. He didn't expect another parchment after Adrian's, whose name was it this time? A parchment shot out of the flames and flew into Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore read the name and froze, 'no' he thought 'this can't be!'. Dumbledore read the name multiple times, as if it was possible for it to change by pure will.

"Dumbledore?" Ludo Bagman, one of the tournament judges spoke, seeing no reaction he decided to summon the parchment and see what had caused the reaction. "Let's see what we have here," He said as he read the name from the parchment "Harry P...Potter? H...Harry Potter. Harry Potter!" He said out loud.

The hall instantly burst into various groups of conversation, many were confused, not knowing who Harry Potter was. Was he the uncle of the boy-who-lived? His brother? Who was Harry Potter

Daphne Greengrass, meanwhile had stiffened at the name, she had heard that name before. In her first year she had discovered a magical marriage contract to the Potter family, at first she was horrified at the idea of marrying Adrian Potter but after closely looking at it she noticed the name on the contract was 'Harry James Potter'. She had never met him at school, at first she thought it was because he was of a different age but she quickly realised that that was not true.

He couldn't be too young as the Potter parents were in comas which, as far as she was aware, made it impossible to have sex and therefore get pregnant. He couldn't be too old to be at Hogwarts because then he would have been more well known. She had no idea how to react to being betrothed to an unknown boy, a relative to the boy-who-lived as well. She had spent a lot of time wondering what Harry Potter was like, was he good looking? Was he arrogant like the boy-who-lived? Was he powerful? Smart? Kind? Was he the sort of person she would be happy with?

"Dumbledore," Barty Crouch the ministry representative and another judge, spoke. "where is the Potter boy?"

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore said as he shook himself out of the shock.

"Never mind, I'll deal with this." Barty said as he walked towards the goblet.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"The goblet will show us the boy." Barty said as he tapped the goblet with his wand. "Who is Harry Potter?" He said, he had spent a long time learning everything necessary to know about the tournament including how the goblet worked.

The flames of the goblet turned a bright red, suddenly they flew up into the air and formed a circle that was big enough for everyone to see. Inside the circle an image appeared of a boy, one that everyone correctly guessed to be Harry Potter.

Daphne took a special interest in the image, she looked closely at the boy that could end up being her husband. He had the messy and wild hair that Adrian Potter had but his hair was a dark raven black, his face was thinner and his eyes were a bright emerald green. He was, undoubtedly, handsome. Much more than Adrian, he gave off a roguish vibe as well, as she looked around she could tell that a few of the other girls thought he was good looking as well.

"Hmm," Barty frowned. "show Harry Potter." He ordered as he tapped the goblet again.

The image of Harry Potter changed and soon a different image formed, everyone watched as the goblet of fire showed the inside of an abandoned warehouse, in the centre was a small wooden table with an open box of pizza on it and five fizzy drink cans. There were five people sitting around the table and eating the pizza, not adults, but not children. They were around the age of the fourth years and were wearing muggle clothes. The group was made up of two girls and three boys.

Both girls were skinny but not skinny to the point where they could be considered sticks or sickly. Their skin indicated that the two spent some time in the sun but not enough to be completely tanned. One of the girls had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes, she wore muggle trainers and jeans plus a blue shirt and thin white jacket. The other girl was a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. She wore the same clothes as the other girl except she had a dark blue jacket over a red shirt.

One of the boys was a black haired boy with blue eyes, he wore muggle trainers and jeans and a black shirt under a dark green hooded jacket, plus a silver ring he had on his left middle finger. The other boy made Dumbledore's heart momentarily stop as he looked just like a young Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle being the boy who would eventually grow up to become Voldemort, the most feared dark lord of all time. The boy looked exactly like Tom Riddle except for his red eyes, Tom didn't have red eyes when he was that young. The boy wore the same as the previous boy except his jacket was red and he didn't have a ring.

The last boy who was currently drinking from his fizzy drink can wore the same as the previous boy but had a grey jacket instead. The boy's messy hair, handsome face and green eyes told everyone that this was Harry Potter. Everyone watched as Harry put his drink down on the table before he frowned as his eyes narrowed.

"Guys, stop eating." Harry said.

"What? Why?" The black eyed girl asked as they all stopped and looked at him.

"Because it's rude to eat when we haven't said hello to our guests."

"Guests?" The boy with the green jacket asked.

"Yes, we're being watched." Harry said as he turned and everyone in the hall felt surprised when they saw him look directly at them. "Hi," Harry said, looking directly at them, creeping them out. "I don't know who you are but I do know that you're watching us."

"But that's impossible!" Barty crouch exclaimed. "The boy shouldn't be able to see us!"

"You know what, we'll come to you." Harry said as he pointed to them. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be there." Barty Crouch had had enough and tapped his wand on the goblet, the fire vanished along with the image. The whole hall was left in silence, most too shocked to say anything and those who weren't did not know what to say.

"W...well, I guess we have to wait ten minutes then." Ludo Bagman eventually said.

* * *

After ten minutes of constant talking and gossiping between the whole hall, Harry Potter had still not shown up. Barty had once again tapped the goblet and had it reveal Harry Potter. Once again it shot a burst of flames into the air and formed a circle, an image appeared and many recognised it as the gates of Hogwarts. Harry Potter and the other kids were standing there, much to their surprise, and looking at the castle.

"What is this place?" The girl with the violet eyes asked.

"Hogwarts." Harry answered as he looked around the castle.

"Wait, this is it?" The red eyed boy asked as he gestured to it. "Your parents went here?"

"Yours too." Harry replied. "Come on, let's go in."

"Are you sure we're allowed?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"Since when have rules stopped us before?" The boy with the green jacket said as the began walking.

"Ah, they're watching us again." Harry said with an amused smile, the great hall fell into an uncomfortable silence as they felt and saw Harry Potter's eyes stare at them.

"What do you think these guys want?" The violet eyed girl frowned.

"No idea," Harry shrugged "but we're about to find out soon."

The group continued walking, the occupants of the hall watching a they did so. Eventually the group had reached the outside of the great hall, causing many to look towards the doors. A few seconds later the door opened and the group entered just as Barty Crouch got rid of the image from the goblet. Everyone in the hall stared at the group with disbelief, some because of the muggle clothe they were wearing and some because they didn't know he existed until now and definitely didn't expect him to suddenly pop up in Hogwarts.

"So, how are we?" Harry asked as he looked around the hall.

* * *

A.N: So what do you guys think? I don't know how good this is, but if people like it then I might try to keep going. I hope you like it, feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Harry looked around the hall, it was fairly impressive. It was a big hall with an enchanted ceiling, it fit with the castle and magical theme that was going on. He looked at the people, he recognised the Hogwarts students would be her but he was surprised to find students from Drumstrang and Beuaxbaton here. He could tell that the others with were looking around as well.

Eventually his eyes stopped on Dumbledore, they narrowed briefly before he corrected them. He put a smile on his face and walked forwards, his friends walking right behind him.

* * *

Hagrid, the half giant game keeper and Hogwarts care of magical creatures professor, was in shock at seeing Harry Potter here. The last time he had seen the lad was when Professor Dumbledore had told him to bring him to number four Privet Drive, he remembered handing the boy over to Dumbledore when he got there then left just like Dumbledore ordered. After all who was he to question Dumbledore?

Dumbledore was a great man, so Hagrid was pretty sure that he knew what he was doing. Though Hagrid did have doubts, doubt that have resurfaced.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration teacher along with Gryffindor head of house and deputy head, gasped as she looked at Harry Potter, he looked exactly like his father. His father, James Potter was her favourite student along with Lilly Evans who would eventually become his wife. As he looked at Harry Potter she saw that he had his father's face and hair but those eyes clearly belonged to his mother. She had no doubt that this was the genuine Harry Potter.

She glanced to her colleague Professor Flitwick, who was the Ravenclaw head of house and the charms teacher, she saw him also making the connection. After all the boy's mother was his favourite student and would've done her mastery with his help if not for the war.

* * *

Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house along with potions master and moot hated teacher in Hogwarts, sneered at the group. He didn't like the way that they all dressed like filthy muggles and he definitely did not like the boy who was the apparent leader of the group. It was bad enough having one Potter in the school, now he had to deal with a second. The boy looked just as arrogant and cocky as his father and brother before him.

What Lily saw in James Potter he would never know, he was convinced that he had tricked her into it somehow, there was no way his angel Lily would chose Potter over him just so he could bring more of those brats into the world. He looked at the other companions though his eyes briefly became stuck on the girl with the violet eyes, those eyes seemed familiar. He didn't recognise the other two, but the boy...the one with the red eyes. He would recognise those red eyes anywhere, if he was right then Dumbledore had likely recognised them too.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass watched as Harry Potter and his...friends? She would go with friends for now, began walking towards the centre of the hall. She, like the rest of the hall, noticed that they were wearing muggle clothes, not that she had a problem with that, she often wore muggle clothes at home, not at school though. She studied him as he walked, he walked with a confidence, but one that was different from Malfoy or the other Potter. When those two walked they gave off a 'look at me, I'm better than you' vibe.

This new Potter gave off a 'I know that I am better than you and I don't need to prove it' vibe. It was like looking at a tiger walk in a room full of kittens, she wondered if he had the brains and power needed to back it up. His friends walked the same way but it was clear that he was the leader of this little group. Both the girls he was with were very pretty and she wondered if one of them was his girlfriend. That would make conversations between them a whole lot more awkward.

She saw him look around the hall as he walked, then without warning he looked in her direction. She froze for a second, thinking about how to play this when he sent her a smile and a small wink, at least she thought it was directed at her. Though apparently quite a few others thought it was directed at them as well, judging by the increased whispering and blushing.

She herself had just barely managed to not blush, something that appeared to have amused him judging by the slight growth of his smile but she didn't get to see more as he looked away.

Daphne's opinion of her fiancée so far: not bad.

* * *

Harry glanced around as he walked down the hall, his eyes had stopped on one particularly good looking blonde girl who he caught staring at him. He sent her a charming smile and a wink, her cheeks became slightly pink but apart from that she didn't react much. Harry liked it, it felt like a challenge. He turned his head back and began focusing.

"Hello," Dumbledore said to the group as they approached. "it is a pleasure to meet you, I am..."

"What's up man?" Harry interrupted. "Sorry but we're not buying anything." He said as he patted Dumbledore on the arm and walked around him, along with his friends, much to the disbelief of everyone else as Dumbledore was widely considered to be the strongest and best light wizard alive yet the brother of the boy-who-lived had just treated him like an old man trying to sell sweets.

Harry looked at the goblet of fire and began walking around it.

"Is that why we're here?" The red eyed boy asked.

"Let's find out Red." Harry replied as he stopped. "Why are we here?" He asked the hall.

"Mr Potter," Barty Crouch spoke. "your name has come out of the goblet of fire."

"Does he meant that thing?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"I believe so Ryan." Harry nodded. "Continue." He said to Barty Crouch.

"Yes, well your name has come out of the goblet and that means you must compete in the tri-wizard tournament." He explained.

"But Harry didn't enter his name." Ryan, the blue eyed boy, said.

"Yeah," Red, the red eyed boy nodded. "he couldn't have, we weren't even in the country until just now."

"I'm sorry, but who are you all?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he glanced between them all.

"That's Violet," Harry pointed towards the girl with the violet eyes, he then pointed towards the other girl "she is Rose. Red eyes over there is called Red, the other one is called Ryan and you all clearly know me as Harry Potter. And like Red said, we weren't even in the country until recently."

"Where were you?" Dumbledore asked.

"In America." Harry answered and the hall burst into whispers and gossip.

"I...see." Dumbledore said slowly as he stroked his beard. "Perhaps it's best if you go into the champions chamber so we can discuss things in private?" Dumbledore said as he gestured to the champions chamber, he and the rest of the hall watched as Harry Potter and his friends began looking at each other, the group appeared to be having a silent conversation as no words were being said. Eventually Harry turned back to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Very well sir." Harry nodded, he walked towards the chamber with his friends following behind him.

"Mr Potter, the chamber is for champions only." Dumbledore called out.

"Bowling champion, three years in a row." Ryan said out loud as the group continued walking.

"That is not what I meant." Dumbledore replied, he was about to say more but the group had already gone into the chamber.

* * *

Adrian Potter was feeling very awkward, he was wondering what was taking so long. He had tried talking to the other champions but that was hard to do, one of the reasons for that was because of the fact that Krum barely spoke at all, another was that he was barely resisting the urge to stare at the French girl and also because Cedric Diggory didn't like him. He had also tried to explain that he didn't enter this tournament, unfortunately he wasn't able to convince them so he had just settled into silence.

The silence was suddenly broken as a group made up of five people came in, they looked about his age give or take a year, he barely had time to take in their appearance. When he saw the two foreign champions rush towards them and he was very surprised when the two began hugging the group and conversing with them.

"It is so good to see you all!" The French champion, Fleur Delacour, said in a delighted voice that was made better by the French accent.

"And a good evening to you." Ryan said as he delicately took her hand and brought it up so he could plant a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Does someone have a crush?" Violet asked with an amused look on her face, one that increased as Fleur blushed when she took her hand away while Red scowled at Rose who was giggling from behind him.

"Vat are you all doing here?" Krum asked curiously.

"Apparently I'm in this tournament." Harry shrugged.

"But you're not part of any of the schools." Fleur frowned.

"Forget that, we weren't even in the country at the time." Ryan replied. "Now I know Harry's good and all but somehow managing to enter his name into a tournament on an entirely different continent without being there...is something that he could probably pull off now that I think about it...but we basically didn't know about it until a few minute ago."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Cedric Diggory asked as he and Adrian Potter walked up to the group.

"My name's Ryan," Ryan said introducing himself, he then began introducing the others. "that's Red with the red eyes, that's Violet and I'm sure you can guess what colour her eyes are. The other girl is Rose and the green eyed wonder over here is Harry Potter."

"Potter?!" Adrian blurted out. "What are we related?"

"Who the hell are you?" Red frowned.

"I'm Adrian, Adrian Potter, the boy-who-lived." Adrian said. "So are you a Potter? Are we related?" None of them got much of a chance to respond thanks to the judges (Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman and the three headmasters) coming back in along with Alastor Moody who was the new defence teacher, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. "Sir, am I related to this guy?" Adrian asked as he pointed at Harry.

"Yes Adrian," Dumbledore sighed. "he is your twin brother."

"What?!" Adrian blurted out in shock as he stared at Harry.

"You two don't look alike." Rose frowned.

"Since when did I have a twin brother?!"

"My guess would be around the time you were born." Harry replied. "Maybe even a few months before that."

"Dumbledore," Karkaroff, the Drumstrang headmaster spoke. "it is not fair for Hogwarts to have two champions."

"Indeed," Madam Maxime, the Beuaxbaton headmistress nodded in agreement. "we should be allowed to have another champion.2

"There's a slight flaw in your logic." Violet replied.

"And what would that be?" Karkaroff sneered at her.

"Harry isn't a Hogwarts's student." Red said as he glared at Karkaroff. "Keep looking at my sister like that and I'll rip your eyes out."

"There will be no need for threats," Dumbledore said before anyone else could say anything. "now Mr Potter, you've been living in America all of this time?"

"For the most part," Harry nodded. "but we travel a lot. Anyway, this tournament of yours, I'm not competing in it."

"But you must." Barty Crouch said.

"Hmm, pretty sure I don't." Harry said with a small shake of his head. "What about you guy?" Harry asked his friends.

"Pretty sure he doesn't." They all said at the same time.

"Oh great, another arrogant Potter." Severus Snape drawled, bring the attention of the room to himself. "I see you much like your father and brother are under the impression that you are better than everyone."

"Not everyone, I mean definitely you but not everyone." Harry replied with a small smile. "May I have the displeasure of knowing your name?"

"I am Severus Snape you spoilt brat!" Snape snapped.

"Yes, as you can see we are much richer than you." Harry said as he gestured to himself and his friends.

"That's why we can afford shampoo." Red added, referring to Snape's hair.

"Do not talk to me like that you..."

"Or what?" Violet cut Snape off. Snape growled and removed his wand but didn't get very far since he found four wands pointed at him. Violet, Red and Rose had their wands aimed at his face while Harry had his aimed at Snape's genitals.

"That will be enough!" Dumbledore said in a firm voice. "Severus put your wand away." Dumbledore ordered, Snape glared at the group but did put his wand away. "You all as well." Dumbledore said to the group.

The group all looked towards Harry, it was clear that they were following his orders here. Harry looked towards the group, he gave a small nod and they all lowered their wands.

"Tell me sir," Ryan said to Dumbledore. "are all of your teachers in the habit of attacking students?"

"No, no they are not." Dumbledore said.

"So is he the only one allowed to do it then?" Violet asked as she pointed at Snape.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "he verbally insulted Harry and he was the first to draw his wand. What's his punishment?"

"You little..." Snape started only to be cut off.

"Professor Snape!" McGonagall interrupted, she then turned to Dumbledore. "The children are right Albus."

"Now, now I'm sure that this isn't necessary." Dumbledore said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Because it sounds to me like you're trying to say that it's alright for him to insult and assault us. If that's the case then I'm sure you won't object if we did the same."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "I will reprimand Professor Snape later, but for now we need to focus on the tournament. Now Mr Potter, since your name has come out of the goblet of fire it has formed a magically binding contract. You must compete or you will lose your magic."

"You idiots select tournament participants with something that could basically kill them?!" Violet blurted out with disbelief, it was well known that if a wizard lost his magic then he would die.

"It seems like drawing names out of a hat is too fancy for them." Harry commented. "Either that or any safer way of doing so is not entertaining enough. Whatever," Harry added when Dumbledore looked like he was about to interrupt. "me and my friends are tired, perhaps you could just hurry up and explain everything so we could leave."

Barty Crouch began explaining the rules while Snape bit back several comments he was tempted to make. After it was all done, Harry and his group walked out of the room.

"I can't believe this bullshit." Red said to the group.

"I know, being entered into a tournament when he's on the other side of the world." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what the problem is." Rose shrugged. "It's not like Harry's going to lose, is it?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry laughed.

"Anytime." Rose gave him a bright smile.

"Uh...guys." Violet said, she gestured around and reminded them that the whole of the great hall was staring at them.

"Uh...hi." Harry said awkwardly.

* * *

A.N: Hi, sorry the chapter's short but the next one will be longer, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

"So we're staying in Hogwarts?" Red asked Harry as he and the group talked.

"Yep, for this year at least." Harry nodded. "After this year it's up to us, I've got to be here for the tournament at least."

"Harry, about your brother..." Violet spoke.

"Don't get me started on what has been done to my brother." Harry growled as he thought about the mental blocks that were placed on his brother. He had to admit that they were brilliant, you wouldn't even be able to find them if you weren't looking for the, unless you could see magic like Harry. Despite the magical brilliance he was still pissed off that somebody had done it to his brother. "But...I...I haven't been a good brother, have I?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose frowned.

"I forgot about him." Harry sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I mean I got so caught up in my own life with you guys and I forgot about him."

"Harry, if it wasn't for you then we'd all probably be dead." Violet cut him off before he could say more.

"Yeah, you're a good brother." Ryan nodded.

"We'd know, your our brother." Red added.

"I think the best you can do now is just be there for him." Rose said, putting in her own piece.

"That could be a problem with Dumbledore still around." Harry frowned. "Ah, never mind. It's a challenge."

"But aren't we supposed to pay for it?" Rose asked.

"Nope." Harry grinned. "I had a talk with Barty Crouch, mentioned how we might end up suing the ministry and tri-wizard committee. He didn't want that, for some reason though I can't imagine why, I agreed not to as long as the ministry covered this year at Hogwarts for us and that he gives us a small fee for our troubles."

"Small fee?" Violet smirked.

"Just a total of five thousand galleons." Harry replied with a small laugh. "Less then we would've got if we went to court but when I win this tournament..." He trailed off and waited for them to finish it for him.

"And get another ten thousand galleons." Ryan continued.

"We'd get a total of fifteen thousand." Red realised. "Brilliant!"

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore said right after breakfast the day after the champion selection, currently he stood at the front behind his table. On the stage Professor McGonagall was stood at the front, sorting hat in one hand as she stood next to the stool that first years usually use when they get sorted. Standing in front of her was Harry and his group. "this year we will be having five guest students. Perhaps you can all introduce yourselves." Dumbledore gestured to the Harry and the group who replied with a look that said 'are you kidding me?'.

"Let's get this over with." Violet said to the others, they begrudgingly nodded and they all turned around to face the students of the great hall. "Okay, I am Violet Flight, primary heiress of the ancient and most noble house of Flight."

"I am Red Flight, primary heir of the ancient and most noble house of Flight." Red then said.

"I am Rose Flight," Rose waved at the students. "secondary heiress of the ancient and most noble house of Flight."

"Ryan Flight, secondary heir to the ancient and most noble house of Flight." Ryan said as he introduced himself.

"And I am Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself. "I am heir to the most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Peverell, Black and I am also Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Flight."

The hall began bursting into conversation, many purebloods in the room recognised the name Flight. The Flights are a most ancient and noble house that was famous for producing warrior wizards. They were also very surprised by Harry not only being the heir to two most ancient and noble house but he was also Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Flight.

* * *

Dumbledore was very surprised by that information. He had thought that Harry Potter was dead so a few of his plans were based on Adrian being the heir to the Potter family. But that was ruined now by Harry Potter arriving, but he was also incredibly surprised to find out that the boy knew that he was the heir to the Black family.

He was also very surprised to hear that Harry Potter was the head of the Flight house, a house that hasn't been active in Britain for quite some time. Where on Earth did he meet the original Lord Flight and how on Earth did he become Lord Flight?

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was another person who was interested in what she had just heard. Much like everyone else she had assumed, based on their clothes, that they had lived in the muggle world for the most part. But then she reminded herself that they did know about the magical world seeing as they were able to come to Hogwarts and she recalled how they were able to come here from that warehouse. She was also curious about how Harry Potter knew about the goblet of fire watching him.

The others couldn't see it so how was he able to see it?

She also wondered what house Potter and his gang would end up in, would they end up in the same house or would they go to different ones?

Hufflepuff seemed possible, they looked like the close and loyal type. She guessed that they'd probably try and get into the same house. Ravenclaw? Well she didn't know how smart they were but they didn't act unintelligent at all. Slytherin seemed a possibility but she couldn't say for sure, the safe bet was that they'd end up in Gryffindor. After all Potter would join his brother that way.

* * *

Harry walked up to the hat first, the order in which they got sorted didn't really seem to matter as it was only five people. He looked at the stool, it seemed that these people were too lazy to get a proper sized stool.

"Is there a problem Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry didn't answer immediately, he picked up the stool and set it aside. He took out his wand and waved it, conjuring a bigger and more comfy chair. Many people were surprised by the casual advanced magic performed by Harry.

"Not anymore." Harry smiled before he turned and sat on it. "Whenever you're ready Professor." Harry said as he gave her a grin that would not go amiss on the face of James Potter. Seeing it actually reminded Professor McGonagall of her favourite student and she fought to keep a smile off her face before putting the hat on Harry's hat.

'Hmm, difficult, very difficult. How are you Mr Potter?' The hat asked in his head

'As well as I can be' Harry mentally replied 'little cold but apart from that I'm fine'

'Hmm, yes' The hat chuckled 'but I'm sure that a little bit of cold won't bother someone such as yourself. My goodness, I can't believe what I'm seeing in your head. Godric Gryffindor would kill to have you in his house, adults wouldn't even do half the stuff you have done, but then again I'm sure the other founders would be the same in their desire to have you. My, you're unusual.'

'You're a hat' Harry pointed out 'a talking hat whose purpose is to decide where children live while they're at school, it's a bit hypocritical for you to call me unusual'

'Fair point' The hat replied 'now, where to put you? Hmm, you don't want Gryffindor and I agree with you, while you embody everything Godric would want from a Gryffindor, you just wouldn't fit in. Hufflepuff? No, your loyal but only to very few. So, it's between Ravenclaw or Slytherin, do you have a preference?'

'Slytherin.' Harry answered.

'Any particular reason?'

'I like the colour green and I like snakes.'

"Ha," The hat laughed out loud. "you're a surprising one Mr Potter. Welcome to SLYTHERIN!"

Harry removed the hat and handed it to McGonagall, he walked off ignoring the mutterings and whispered conversations from the other members of the hall. He looked at the Slytherin table and began deciding where to sit.

'Ugly, too ugly, he looks annoying and ah...perfect'. He thought just as he decided where he was going to sit. Harry walked down a few seats and then stood opposite the blonde Slytherin he had winked at before.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely "would it bother you if I sat here?"

"No," Daphne shook her head slightly. "it would not." She said, pleased that he at least had manners. That put him one step above Malfoy and the other Potter. He gave her a small smile as he sat opposite her.

"Hi," The girl next to Daphne said as she extended a hand to Harry. "I am Tracy, Tracy Davis."

"Harry," Harry said as he took her hand in his own and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. "Harry Potter." He then let go of her hand and extended his own to Daphne. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." She answered as she gave him her hand, much like Tracy he kissed her hand but unlike the kiss Tracy got this one felt more 'personal' somehow.

"Slytherin!" The hall heard as Red was sorted next, he handed the hat to Professor McGonagall before walking to the Slytherin table.

"My hand." Daphne said to Harry who was still holding her hand, she also couldn't help but notice that his eyes were firmly stuck looking at hers.

"It's a lovely hand." Harry commented as Red sat next to him.

"May I please have it back?" She said, fighting off a small blush. Why she felt like blushing, she did not. She watched as he slowly let her hand go by removing one finger at a time, her hand slid out of his hand as a brief look of disappointment appeared on his face before banishing.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Red grinned and pinched Harry's cheeks.

"They are, aren't they?" Tracy grinned as she did the same to Daphne.

"Stop that." Harry and Daphne said as they slapped Red and Tracy's hands away at the same time.

"Hey guys." Ryan grinned as he sat next to Red.

"You're in Slytherin." Harry snickered along with Red as they turned to Ryan, something that surprised Daphne and Tracy as they didn't really see what was funny about that.

"I know." Ryan laughed. "It's going to be hilarious when they find out."

"When the find out what?" Tracy asked.

"That is a secret." Ryan grinned. Soon Violet and Rose joined them, it did not escape the notice of everyone that the entire group had gone to Slytherin.

"Now that is done," Dumbledore said as he stood up, he was likely going to spend a lot of time thinking about what had just happened. "let us eat." He clapped his hands and food appeared on all the tables, in truth the clap was just a signal for the house elves in the kitchen to send the food but if some people believed it was him then he wasn't going to say anything.

"This looks brilliant." Red said as he reached out for some food but was stopped by Harry grabbing his wrist. "What?"

"We've been given forks and knives for a reason." Harry said as he held up his own fork and knife.

"Aw, you mean..."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "you've been taught how to act like a pureblood for a reason. Go on."

"Fine." Red sighed and picked up his fork and knife while Daphne gave Harry an appraising look. Though she quickly averted her gaze back to her food to make sure he didn't catch her looking.

"So Potter," A voice drawled as they were all halfway through eating. Harry and his group turned to see a blonde boy with a little too much hair product sitting a few seats down. "where have you been the last few years?" He asked, all nearby conversation fell to a stop as many people were interested in listening.

"Well before yesterday I was in the muggle world." Harry calmly answered. "And it is common to introduce yourself when initiating conversation."

"The muggle world?" The boy repeated with a mocking laugh. "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and unlike you I wouldn't associate with the filth of the muggle world. Did your family not want you Potter? They cast you out into the muggle world?" He asked with an evil grin. A few Slytherin's laughed, few because they found it funny but others because Malfoy was currently the top snake in Slytherin thanks to his father and it paid to be on his good side. Though other Slytherin's, including Daphne, watched Potter with the intent of seeing how he would react.

Daphne looked at the group, the two girls looked outraged by Malfoy's word, the other boy that Daphne thought was called Ryan looked like he was restraining himself from commenting. She saw that the boy next to Harry, Red he was called, looked like he was about to get up and do something but was stopped by Harry putting a hand on his shoulder, a signal for him to calm down. The boy did so, though she could tell it was reluctantly, she then looked at Harry.

He looked calm, as if what Malfoy said didn't bother him at all. He swallowed some food, which she approved of as it was much better than talking with your mouth full and she had seen enough of that from Weasley. He turned to Malfoy with a small smile tugging at his laps.

"Well you see Malfoy, I travel." Harry said as he locked eyes with the blonde. "I go to different places all the time, the last place I visited was the muggle world, I've gone to quite a few places. The Eiffel tower in France, the great wall of China in none other than China, I've been in various hotels and homes, I've even had the pleasure of being under your mother."

"What?!" Malfoy blurted out after hearing that last part.

"It's almost as much fun as being right behind her but my favourite was definitely being on top of her." Harry said, stopping to take a sip of his drink. "Malfoy, Malfoy, hmm...I remember that name from somewhere. Ah yes, son of Lucius Malfoy and heir to the noble house of Malfoy."

"That's right Potter! And you should..."

"I'm sorry Malfoy but you shouldn't interrupt those that are better than you." Harry said.

"You are not better than me!"

"Am I not?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I am Lord Flight."

"Prove it." Malfoy challenged.

"Is this proof enough?" Harry asked as he showed his hand, the Flight family ring appeared on his finger. Malfoy bit back a response, even he knew that he couldn't challenge a person's claim if they had the family ring. "So I am head of one ancient and most noble house, and the heir to three others including Black."

"I am the heir to the Black family."

"Through your mother?" Harry asked, his smile growing slightly. "Well I am heir through not only my grandmother, but also through the last head of house who happens to be my godfather. So that's what? One, two, three, four most ancient and noble houses for me while you get the Malfoy house. A house that's only really gotten as far as it has because of the amount of money it possess, besides all the families that I have a claim in go back thousands of years. The Malfoy on the other hand goes back a few hundred and anyone with the time to research will see that the earliest mention of the family would be some squib farmers in France." Harry said, shocking many of the Slytherin's.

"You're lying!" Malfoy snarled.

"I would've thought that a person who is so focused on family pride would've taken the time to study his own families history." Harry said after taking another sip from his goblet. "Alas, the ignorant reign supreme. You see Malfoy, the difference between yourself and I is the fact that you are merely a peacock who struts around doing whatever he wants, I can play the muggle and I can play the pureblood and I can play them better than the muggles and the purebloods. You're arrogant, perhaps I am too, but unlike you I am capable of backing it up."

"How about a duel?" Red suggested to the two, Daphne saw the slight curve on Red's mouth, leading her to believe that it would likely not end up being a simple duel. "When the two of you get back to the common room you can settle it like proper wizards."

"Fine, I accept, Goyle will be my second." Malfoy said as he pointed to another boy,

"He needs a second." Red mock whispered to Harry but everyone nearby heard it. Harry fought back a grin at the implication from Red's words, by saying what he did he had basically implied that Malfoy feared he could actually lose the duel.

"I accept." Harry said while Malfoy growled at Red. "Seeing as you've gotten a second then I shall get one as well. I shall chose Ryan." Harry and his group grinned at that, if Harry chose to opt out then Malfoy would end up fighting against a squib, it would be hilarious when he loses.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, sorry for the rushed chapter and cutting it off here but I promise that the next one will be longer and better. Just wanted to answer a quick question, some may be wondering how Harry could see the that the Hogwarts students were watching him, it's simply because he can see magic like I mentioned in the last story.

As for the pairings, the only certain one at the moment is Harry and Daphne. The other members of his gang are not finalised. For example I could pair Ryan with Tonks like I did last time or I could put him with Fleur or someone else, Red could be put with Fleur, Tracy or maybe even Luna. I am open to suggestions.

Oh and before anyone asks, nobody knows that Ryan is a squib at this point besides the gang. By the way, any recommendations for a name for Harry and his gang. If not then I'll probably just end up calling them the Marauders or the new marauders or something like that.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

"Alright Potter," Malfoy sneered once they all got into the Slytherin common room, all of the other Slytherin's had spread out and stood around the edge of the room, including Harry's group while Harry and Draco stood together in the centre of the room. "time to show you why a pureblood is better than a filthy halfblood like yourself!"

Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, his wand tip glowed as he prepared to cast a spell but he never got to saying the incantation seeing as Harry slapped quickly the wand out of his hand. Malfoy looked stunned, it seemed like the idea of his wand being slapped out of his hand had never had occurred to him.

"Whenever your ready." Harry said with a straight face, something that his friends did not have as they openly snorted and laughed at a reddening Malfoy. Malfoy growled and picked up his wand, he aimed it at Harry only for the results to repeat. "It's alright, take your time."

"Stop that!" Malfoy glared at him.

"Stop what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Stop slapping it out my hand! You halfblood freak!" Malfoy said as he took a step back and fired a spell, Harry dodged the spell and rushed towards Malfoy. He grabbed him by the wrist with one hand and pulled him closer just as his other hand pushed his face and he kicked Malfoy's legs out. Malfoy landed hard on the ground, he groaned in pain. Harry decided to take the opportunity to delicately pluck Malfoy's wand out of his hands.

"Is that better?" Harry asked as he uncaringly tossed Malfoy's wand away. "Warm up wasn't bad. When are we going to start the duel?" Harry asked "Huh Malfoy? Are we going to duel or what?"

"What are you talking about?!" Malfoy demanded as he quickly got to his feet and rushed to pick up his wand.

"What am I talking about?" Harry smirked and looked at his friends. "He doesn't know," Harry said as he gestured to Malfoy. "can you believe that?"

"I would've though that a 'proud pureblood' would know." Violet commented while giving Malfoy a mocking smile.

"Are we sure he is pureblood?" Ryan asked. "We sure he's not just a muggleborn adopted by Malfoy Sr."

"How dare you?!" Malfoy aimed his wand at the group.

"Try it blondie," Red said in a warning tone. "try it and I'll shove that wand right up your..."

"Now, now Red" Harry said with a smile. "it's our duty to educate the uneducated." Harry turned to Malfoy. "Now Malfoy, I won't claim to be an expert but surely you are aware of duelling rules. So you must clearly be aware of the fact that a true duel begins after the two duellist establish a set of rules like civilised men. Since you decided to just jump straight into the combat part I was under the impression you simply wanted to brawl like a common muggle.

Though that's to be expected of a Malfoy, after all it's common knowledge that the only thing important about your family is your money. Without it you'd just be an unimportant pureblood hoping to get noticed. Now this time let's try this like people actually worthy of being in Salazar's noble house, I understand that may be difficult for you but give it a go Malfoy, surely you can get if a 'halfblood freak' like me "

Malfoy reddened in anger and embarrassment, everyone looked at him as Harry's words registered in their ears. They all thought about it and realised that Harry was right as duels were supposed to have the rules set before the duel started, if that did not happen then it was simply fighting which was not something a noble her of a pureblood family would do. What made it worse in Malfoy's opinion, along with certain others, was the fact that a halfblood had to point it out.

"Fine Potter, standard duelling rules." Malfoy said, glaring at him with as much hate as he could muster.

"If you're sure that's not too complicated for you." Harry said with a small smile as he pulled his wand out. He and Malfoy stood together, both raised their wands in front of their faces.

"I am going to humiliate you." Malfoy promised.

"You'd know all about humiliation, walking around with that hair." Harry grinned. Malfoy scowled as the two brought their wands to the side, they turned around and took ten paces away before turning back to face each other. The two took their duelling stances. "Whenever you're ready Malfoy."

"Alarte Ascendare!" Malfoy yelled as he fired the first spell, he was hoping to use the spell to send Harry straight up into the air so he could fall down and land on his face. Harry casually cast a non-verbal shield spell to block it.

"He did that non-verbally!" One Slytherin exclaimed in shock and surprise, a feeling that was mirrored by every other Slytherin in the room. After all non-verbal magic wasn't something taught at Harry Potter's age.

"That surprises you?" Red snorted, causing the whole room to look at him. "We've doing non-verbal for as long as I can remember."

"You know you can still give up." Ryan said to Malfoy. "No shame in admitting defeat to a superior opponent."

"I'll show you superior!" Malfoy growled as he aimed his wand at Harry. He shot a disarming spell followed by a body bind. Harry easily dodged the first and blocked the second.

"I was really hoping for better Malfoy." Harry said in a bored tone.

"You want better?! Take this!" Malfoy said before sending a bone breaker at Harry. Harry was undeniably bored as he simply dodged it.

"That's...disappointing." Harry said in a slow voice. "It's always disappointing when those that think they're larger than life don't have the power or skill to back up their words, and now I'm bored. So I'm just going to end this if that's okay with you."

A white ball appeared on top of Harry's wand, he flicked it in Malfoy's direction. The ball shot off of his wand and went through Malfoy's legs before bouncing off the floor and hitting him in the lower back, causing Malfoy to fall forwards. Harry began hitting him with prank hexes, one spell to turn his hair pink followed by another that made his skin itchy and a third that constantly made him feel like sneezing.

Once he was done he hit Malfoy with a body bind before levitating Malfoy in the air from his ankles after hitting him with a silencing spell, Malfoy's wand fell out of his hands and the duel ended since he was no longer capable of winning.

"Please tell me that he wasn't the best student here." Violet said to the other Slytherin's in a begging tone.

"Malfoy?" Tracy asked in surprise. "Hell no."

"So just a daddy's boy who thinks he's tough?" Red summarised.

"That'd be about it." Tracy nodded.

"Well we've all had a long day," Harry said to his group. "I'm going to sleep." Harry said before walking up to the dorm.

"We might as well do the same." Red said to Ryan. "Nothing else to do until tomorrow."

"Fair point." Rose yawned. "I'm sleepy anyway."

"Right...well...good night." Violet said to all the Slytherin's before the whole group went up the stairs to their rooms, leaving a stunned common room.

* * *

"Excuse me." Harry heard a voice say when he entered the Slytherin common room the next morning. He turned to see who had spoke and met eyes with the beautiful blonde in front of him. "

"Ah the lovely Miss Greengrass, how may I help you?" Harry asked.

"I was planning to go to breakfast, I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me?" She asked, wanting to use the opportunity to talk to him.

"I'd be delighted," Harry smiled at her. "would you like to go now?"

"What about your friends?" Daphne asked. "Won't they be expecting you to wait for them?"

"They're intelligent enough to know make their way to the great hall on their own and no they won't." Harry said as he offered her an arm. She merely raised an eyebrow before taking his arm and walking alongside him out of the common room.

"You made quite an impact last night." Daphne commented in an idle voice, designed to disguise her interest in learning more information.

"It's what I do," Harry replied in the exact same tone. "in every place there is always one alpha who believes that they are in charge, I just remind people that there is always stronger."

"By that logic there is someone stronger than you."

"I never said there wasn't, but unlike some I recognise that there could be. As of the moment the only person I've met that is capable of challenging me is Red and Violet."

"Are they you're adopted family?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Well we've adopted each other, now Miss Greengrass, I understand that there is a system for gaining information in Slytherin but I've always thought there were better ways to spend my time rather than beating around the bush, especially so early in the morning. What is it you want from me?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Daphne raised an eyebrow, keeping calm on the outside despite her nervousness on the inside.

"Miss Greengrass, I think it's fairly obvious that you do. My interest in you is a lot simpler, I see a beautiful woman who's captured my interest. You on the other hand are different. I know you're interest is not in money."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, Harry stopped walking which caused her to stop, they turned to each other.

Harry moved closer to her, an action that caused her to let go of his arm and back up until she reached a wall. She was suddenly reminded that Harry was taller than her, he looked down at her. Her initial reaction was to reach for her wand, she had been in this situation before and it always ended up with her walking away while boys ended up in the hospital wing.

But she stopped after removing her wand, usually by now she would've probably hexed him but she stopped when she looked at him. His eyes showed amusement, she could tell that he had noticed her wand draw and his lips had actually quirked up into a smile.

"Are you going to hex me?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I haven't decided yet." She admitted.

"Well may I speak while you decide?" Harry asked, and she nodded. "Thank you, now where was I? Ah yes, you're not interested in money. You're the heiress to the Greengrass family, a most ancient and noble house. If that's not enough then I can simply mention your looks. Your clothes are of high quality, your perfume is also quite expensive and you're wearing that today on a normal regular day. Either something's happening today that I'm unaware of or you're rich enough to be able to afford it, or maybe you really just want to impress me. Personally I hope it's the third."

"You would." She snorted.

"I would," Harry nodded immediately. "now I don't think you're interested in me for the money. It's possible for you to be interested because I am Adrian Potter's brother, but I doubt that too. You would've just gone straight after him if that's what you wanted."

"What makes you think that? He is a Gryffindor after all and doesn't associate with us Slytherin's." Daphne countered.

"Because I don't care what he believes in, you're beautiful and smart enough to be able to wrap him around your pretty little finger within a month."

"What makes you think I'm smart?" She asked, expertly hiding a blush.

"If you know what to look for then a smart girl stands out from the dumb ones like a lion does from zebras." Harry replied. "It's the eyes that give it away."

"What do you do legilimency on them or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, it's tempting but I don't read the mind of everyone I come into contact with." He replied, shocking her at his admittance of being able to use legilimency, an art that is incredibly difficult to learn. "I know how to read people, and I can read you."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Go on then." She said challengingly.

"The speed in which you took out your wand suggests that you have experience with that seeing as it was far faster than the usual speed people have when they do it, I'd recommend getting a wand holster and practising, you'd be brilliant. Anyway, when you stand I can clearly see pride and confidence but not quite boarding on arrogant. When you walk I see graceful, everything about you indicates that you've had pureblood training. Everything from how you sit to how you walk. It's easy to see.

You also hide your emotions behind a mask gained form practising occlumency. But it's your eyes that give you away, those perfect and pretty little blue eyes. Now if you want honesty from me then I expect honesty in return, what do you want?" Harry asked, not rudely or impatiently and with no hint of anger. His voice was instead patient and curious.

"It's not something I'd rather say where people could hear." Daphne admitted.

"Well then there's a simple solution." Harry said before removing his wand and waving it around the two. "There, nobody will hear us. Now please speak."

"Very well," Daphne sighed as she looked at him. "are you aware of that you and I are in a magical contract to be married?" She asked, deciding there was no point in skirting around the issue.

"I was aware of a contract but not that it'd be with you." Harry said, a little surprised by that but took it in his stride. "I had originally planned to search for the girl the next year and go from there but this rather helps speed up the issue."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Daphne asked.

"I plan to get rid of this privacy spell, escort a lovely lady to breakfast and go from there." Harry said as he got rid of the spell, he offered his arm to her again, she blinked before dumbly taking it and walking along with him. "Now, as far as I understand this, both of us have the option of not getting married seeing as the contract gives us both the option to refuse, correct?"

"Correct." She nodded.

"Now I propose that you become my girlfriend."

"What?!" She blurted out in shock.

"It's rather simple, I'm asking you out. Become my girlfriend today and we'll try for a relationship, if we both enjoy it then in the future we can get married. If we don't then we can both refuse the contract and get on with our lives. What do you say?"

"C...can I have some time to think about it?" She asked.

"Take as much time as you want." Harry nodded.

"So...there are a lot of theories going on about you and your little group?" Daphne said, wanting to avoid walking in silence.

"I'm sure that there is," Harry chuckled. "not that I blame them. We do tend to make an impact. What are these theories?"

"One of which is that you've been kicked out of the Potter family for being dark which is obviously ridiculous." Daphne replied.

"Exactly, how can dead people kick me out of a family?" Harry responded.

"Dead?" Daphne repeated once they entered the hall and sat down opposite each other at the Slytherin table. "Your parents aren't dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"They're alive."

"Don't joke about that."

"I'm not joking! They're in a coma! How did you not know that?!" Daphne said with disbelief in her voice.

"Well I wasn't exactly in the country for a long time and any news about the boy-who-lived never mentions me or our parents." Harry said defending himself while he began processing this news. "Hmm...if what you're saying is true then I probably need to visit St Mungo's. Thanks for that."

"Oi Greengrass!" An angry voice said, the pair saw Draco Malfoy stomping towards them.

"What can I help you with Malfoy?" Daphne said in a bored voice.

"What are you sitting with Potter for?!" Malfoy demanded. "You know you're going to be contracted to be my bride soon! I won't have you associating with other boys, especially not Potter!"

"I am not contracted to you!" Daphne glared at Malfoy.

"It'll only be a matter of time," Malfoy said like it wasn't an issue. "you know it'll happen soon enough."

"Well, unfortunately for you Malfoy, I am already contracted to marry my boyfriend." Daphne replied as she reached across the table and placed her hand in Harry's. Harry meanwhile just raised an eyebrow, it turns out she had made her choice and he had just gained a girlfriend. Plus he would have to admit that she looked hot when she's angry.

"What?! Him?!" Malfoy glared between the two of them.

"Yes, now off you go Draco." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"Do not dismiss me like some kind of house elf."

"House elf? No, you're not a house elf. You are nowhere near as likable. You're more of a dog, off you go."

"How dare..."

"Malfoy!" Daphne cut him off. "I understand it might be difficult for you but perhaps you could stop causing a scene like a child."

"This isn't the end of this!" Malfoy growled before turning on his feet and storming away.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said, causing Malfoy to stop and turn back to him. "shoo, off you go, shoo."

"Just wait Potter!" Malfoy spat before walking away.

"So, I guess I'm your boyfriend now." Harry said to Daphne who suddenly realised the two were still holding hands.

"Don't get any wrong ideas Potter." She said as she removed her hand and began eating.

"Oh I have plenty of ideas in my head but I promise you that they are all the right ones." Harry grinned, his grin had become even bigger when he saw her cheeks turn slightly red.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, next chapter will have Harry meet Adrian for the first time. As for pairings, I've decided on all apart form Red so I'm going to put it to a vote. Should Red be with Tracy or Luna? Answer in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Harry and friends first lesson was potions with the Gryffindor's, when Harry arrived it wasn't just with his gang, he was accompanied by Daphne and her friends Tracy and Blaise. Though one noticeable thing was the fact that Daphne Greengrass had one arm wrapped around Harry's in a clear sign that the two were together. Something that made a great many boys jealous as Daphne was considered the best looking girl in her year if not the school, the girls were also jealous as Harry had the looks to match her.

"We've been here for how long? And Harry already has a girlfriend?" Rose commented.

"Yes, we're not worthy." Red said dramatically while giving Harry a mock bow.

"Damn right." Harry played along and puffed out his chest. "Ah, excuse me." He said to the group before walking to Adrian, who he noticed was not standing along with the other Gryffindor's and was instead leaning against a wall on his own, Harry walked up to him and stood next to him and waved a privacy spells around the two. "So...hi."

"...Hi..." Adrian blinked at the sudden conversation, he knew that Harry was supposed to be his twin brother but he still found it hard to believe.

"So...brother huh?" Harry asked.

"I...guess so. Gryffindor too, I don't know why you would join Slytherin'." Adrian said to Harry, frowning at his Slytherin uniform. Though that also brought up memories of Ron who would gladly spend his time complaining about Slytherin's, but now Adrian was one of the ones that Ron would complain about.

"Because I wanted to take after our grandmother." Harry replied, Adrian blinked in surprise. "Did you not know that? Dad's mother was a Slytherin."

"R...really?" Adrian said, he knew both his parents were Gryffindor's. While he knew that his mother was a muggleborn, he thought that his grandparents on his dad's side were both Gryffindor's.

"Yes, dad's dad was a Gryffindor but his bride was a Slytherin." Harry replied. "Dorea Potter, that was her name."

"How would you know?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps I could tell you later on, maybe we could meet later and talk, brother to brother." Harry offered, he sent a small compulsion charm to Adrian to help convince him to accept. Not something that Harry usually did but this was for his brother's sake.

"Um...sure." Adrian said eventually.

"Brill," Harry smiled. "we'll talk tomorrow after classes are over if that's alright with you, oh got to go, see you later." Harry said before removing the privacy spell and making his way back to the Slytherin's.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked once Harry got back,

"I talked to him about meeting up later." Harry explained.

"I know he's your brother and all but he is an ass." Tracy said bluntly.

"Therefore it's my job to at least try and correct that." Harry replied. "Besides if..." Harry trailed off when the potions teacher and head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape arrived. Professor Snape looked at each of them like they had all insulted his mother, something Harry was likely to do later, he stopped when he saw Harry and briefly glared at him.

"In!" He ordered impatiently as he waved his wand and the door to the class opened, the students all entered quickly, knowing better than to give Snape a reason to target them. Though Harry and his group purposely took their time when they entered, they weren't so slow it was obvious but just enough to make them stand out from others. Once they got in Harry sat next to Daphne while Red and Ryan paired together just as Violet and Rose paired together.

"So...another Potter?" Snape said in a soft voice when he stood at the front of the class and looked at Harry. "As if two of you polluting this world was not enough, there had to be a third." He said as his gaze alternated between both Potter twins while a couple of students from Gryffindor and Slytherin sniggered. Adrian glared back while Harry merely stayed calm, Harry could sense that his brother was about to talk and decided to take over.

"Well sir...sometimes there is just too much brilliance for one body." Harry replied with a small shrug.

"Another arrogant brat." Snape sneered at him.

"Yes well perhaps I am arrogant but unlike most..." Harry paused fo a few seconds and looked at Snape, making it clear that Snape was considered part of 'most' "...I can back it up."

"Is that so Potter?" Snape said in a challenging tone. "Very well, tell me then, what is gillyweed?"

"A magical plant capable of giving the user gills and webbed feet and hands." Harry answered easily.

"A lucky guess, what for object can be used as an antidote to common poisons?" Snape sneered.

"A bezoar."

"And where would I find a bezoar?"

"Any place that sells them, your potions cabinet and the stomach of a goat." Harry answered. "It's been theorised that mountain goats provide better bezoars but any will do."

"Three point from Slytherin for showing off," Snape said, he would've taken more if the boy wasn't one of his Slytherin's. "What is Amortentia?"

"Well sir," Harry said, biting back his first response which was 'the only way you'd ever get lucky'. "It is the world's strongest love potion."

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked before turning to Granger who kept raising her hand. "Sit down you silly girl!" He snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Oh, asking newt level questions now?" Harry asked with an amused smile. "The answer is you would get a draught of living death, a potion which can make someone look dead when they aren't."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?!" Snape glared at him, refusing to believe that there was anyway a Potter could get his questions right without cheating.

"There isn't one, they are both the exact same plant and also go by the name of aconite. You got anything else you want to throw at me?" Harry asked with a raised and challenging eyebrow, something that he had admittedly practised. 'And Violet said it was a waste of time.' He mentally grinned.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked for various reasons, the Slytherin's because Snape never targeted a single Slytherin the way he was targeting Harry, also because they were shocked at how easily Harry was answering Snape's questions. Daphne was also very impressed and glad to know to know that her new boyfriend was intelligent, she looked at his friends and noticed that they were amused like they expected nothing less than for him to answer every question correctly.

The Gryffindor's on the other hand were all shocked by Harry's ability to answer all of Snape's questions and many of them internally groaned at the realisation that Harry was probably going to get Slytherin a lot of points. Hermione Granger glared at him, not happy that he was answering all the questions and because she couldn't answer the questions despite knowing the answer.

Adrian looked between his brother and Snape in disbelief. He was not expecting his brother to be so smart and he definitely was not expecting Snape to target Harry. Snape targeted everyone but Slytherin's, so to have him going after a Slytherin was a surprise. But what also surprised him was the fact that Harry mentioned that the questions that Snape asked were newt questions and Adrian clearly remembered Snape asking them during his first potion lesson and making fun of Adrian for not knowing.

Hermione had known the questions but he later found out that was because the answers were at the end of the first year books to give an example of newt questions, but that didn't make it alright as nobody was expected to know all of the book. He now glared at Snape for yet another example of the greasy git making his life miserable.

"Ten points from Slytherin Potter!" Snape snarled, already taking more points from Harry than he usually took in a year for the whole of Slytherin house. "Get to work!" He snapped at the class before waving his wand, causing instructions to appear on the board.

The following hour was not something that Harry would classify as a good potions lesson, nor would it be something he would classify as a lesson. Snape did not provide any instructions nor die he help any of the lions. If a Slytherin made a mistake or was close to making one then Snape would simply correct it for them without explaining what they did wrong, if a Gryffindor dared to make a mistake then they would get shouted at if they were lucky and all of their work vanished if they weren't.

One of the unlucky ones was Adrian who had made a fairly minor and still correctable mistake near the end of his potion, which was not bad seeing as he was working on his own. When Snape had walked by he could have simply told Adrian to fix his potion by stirring it three times counter-clockwise and adding three more leaves before stirring it four more times but he had simply called him a dunderhead and vanished Adrian's potion.

Harry saw that it took nearly all of Adrian's self-control to not yell and argue with Snape and he could tell that it was hard for him, with that single act Snape had confirmed a spot om Harry's shit list. As they left the class Harry saw Snape walking towards his desk and sent a wandless tripping hex that called the man to trip and fall while also banging his forehead off his desk.

"That you?" Red whispered to Harry.

"That me." Harry nodded as he whispered back. "And that was just the start mate. Nobody messes with my family."

* * *

"Where's your new girlfriend?" Violet asked as she, Harry, Rose, Ryan and Red sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall for lunch.

"She said she went off to check on her sister, meanwhile Tracy and Blaise are probably off making kissy faces." Harry answered.

"Yeah probably," Rose nodded. "but I think they could..." She trailed off just as someone sat next to Red. The group looked at the newcomer, she was a petite girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes that stood out against her pale skin and the distant, dreamy look on her face. She wore a necklace made of butterbeer corks and radish earrings.

"Can we help you?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"Hello kitty." Was all she said before she raised her hand and began scratching Red under the chin, Red's body shivered slightly and he ended up leaning into her touch without realising it. She then began scratching him behind the ears, Red twitched slightly before leaning into her touch once more.

"Um...Red?" Rose said slowly, her words were enough to snap Red out of whatever state he was in and he moved his head back out of her reach and blushed in embarrassment.

"We are never mentioning that again." Red said to the group. "Right?"

"No." The group replied, all agreeing without words to mention it whenever possible.

"Who are you?" Violet asked the girl.

"Oh I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." She replied in a dreamy voice. "Your kitty is cute." She said as she looked at Red.

"He is." Rose smirked despite Red's glare.

"I am not cute." Red said.

"Yes you are." Ryan disagreed and pinched Red's cheek only for Red to slap his hand away.

"If he's a cat then what are the rest of us?" Harry asked, looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he's a bird," Luna said as she pointed at Ryan, she then pointed at Rose. "And she's a different bird, she..." Luna pointed at Violet, "is a different cat, but she's not as cute as this one." Luna said as she began scratching Red's chin again, this time it took him about ten seconds before he realised what she was doing and had her stop.

"What about me?" Harry asked as his eyes narrowed along with the others.

"You're odd." Luna replied. "You're a big bird and a spider." She said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"The nargles told me." Luna answered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Red rolled his eyes. "everyone knows nargles aren't common outside of Brazil and prefer to stick to muggles, they wouldn't come somewhere as magical as Hogwarts." Luna looked at him with a slightly surprised face before returning to her regular dreamy one.

"Actually you'd be surprised how many people don't know about nargles," She smiled at him "and yes they didn't really tell me."

"You can do it as well, can't you?" Harry asked as he tapped the side of his head.

"Yes, but not in the same way as you." Luna confessed.

"Are you going to tell anyone about us?" Ryan asked.

"Not if you don't want me to." Luna replied.

"How do we know you won't tell anyone?" Violet asked.

"I'll pinky swear." Luna offered as she raised her right pinky to the group.

"Looks like we can trust her." Rose said before anyone could reply and wrapped her own pinky around Luna's. "Go on then." She said.

"I Luna Lovegood promise not to tell anyone that you all are kitty's, birds and a spider and I won't tell anyone your secrets." Luna said before adding the final part. "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." Rose repeated as the two let go, "we can trust her now." Rose said to the group. Every member of the group looked between Luna and Rose for several seconds.

"Fine." Violet shrugged.

"Alrighty then." Harry replied as he continued eating.

"Can you scratch him again?" Ryan asked Luna as he gestured towards Ryan.

"No she cannot," Red said. "I am not a..." Red was cut off by Luna suddenly scratching him which ended up with him unintentionally making noise that would bet be described as a purr. Only when the other began laughing did he realise what he had just done.

* * *

"Shut it and stop smirking." Red hissed to Harry when they arrived in the great hall at dinner after their lessons had finished.

"Kitty." Harry chuckled at the memory as he and his group sat at the Slytherin table alongside Tracy, Blaise, Daphne and a girl that they assumed was Daphne's younger sister Astoria. "Hi, you must be Astoria Greengrass, correct?" Harry said to her.

"Yes I am," Astoria smiled at him. "so you're Daphne's new and first boyfriend?"

"Astoria!" Daphne hissed.

"Yes I am," Harry nodded. "in fact she's also my new and first girlfriend." Harry admitted. "Aren't I lucky? I can think of one other lucky person." Harry said

"Oh yeah, who?" Astoria asked.

"Whatever lucky soul gets the pleasure of dating you." Harry said with a charming smile that caused Astoria to blush, Harry quickly realised that he may have made a mistake as he just remembered that Daphne was his girlfriend so she probably wouldn't like him flirting, even if it was harmless and with her sister. He looked at her and to his relief he found that she wasn't upset, instead she was actually grinning at Astoria.

"Oh look at that, Astoria blushing for the first time ever." Daphne commented, glad to finally see her teasing sister be on the other end of getting teased.

"Shut it!" Astoria blushed even more.

"By the way Harry," Daphne leaned closer into Harry and whispered into his ear. "I don't mind you flirting, just remember who your girlfriend is."

"Yes ma'am," Harry whispered back with a grin. "perhaps we could find some time alone later and you could remind me." He said in a suggestive voice, one which caused Daphne to back up in surprise before masterfully holding back her own blush.

"Ryan Flight," A voice interrupted their convertation, the group looked towards Professor McGonagall and Severus Snape who had walked up to them. She had unintentionally brought the attention of the rest of the hall to the group, the Slytherin's to see what was happening with their own members while the rest of the hall looked on to see what was happening and if the Slytherin's would get in trouble. Snape on the other hand had done it on purpose, hoping to make the Slytherin Potter suffer by embarrassing his friend.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said in a polite voice.

"You've not attended charms class nor have you attended my class," McGonagall said to him. "I assume you have a reason for not attending despite the fact that your friends did attend." McGonagall really wanted to know his reason as she had been wondering for a while, when Harry Potters group arrived in her class she had asked them where their missing member was and they all basically said the same thing which was ask him.

"Well brat, do you have a reason?" Snape sneered at him.

"Yes, I don't see the point in attending those lessons." Ryan answered.

"Oh, so you're some magical genius now are you?" Snape said sarcastically.

"Oh definitely not." Ryan said, Daphne had glanced at Harry and his other friends during this conversation and noticed that they were holding back their laughter like they were expecting something funny to happen.

"Then why have you not been attending those lesson?

"Why would I when I can't do the spells?" Ryan asked in a questioning voice.

"Mr Flight, the lessons are so you can learn to do the spells." McGonagall frowned.

"Yes but there is a problem with that." Ryan said in a calm voice.

"And what would that be?"

"You need magic to do spells." Ryan said, suddenly all noise in the hall stopped as everyone turned to look in Ryan's direction.

"What did you say?!" Snape demanded.

"I said you need magic to do spells." Ryan repeated.

"You have no magic?!" McGonagall asked with disbelief.

"Why would I? I am a squib after all." Ryan asked in what was a fake yet very convincing confused voice. As Harry and the rest of the group looked around at the shocked and disbelieving faces of the other students and the teachers they lost control of their laughter.

"Ten points for lying!" Snape glared at him and the group.

"I wasn't lying sir," Ryan replied. "I'm as magical as the boogers up your nose and the dandruff on your shoulders."

"I think some proof is required." Harry grinned after managing to put his laughter on hold, he handed Ryan his wand.

"Thank you good sir," Ryan grinned before raising the wand in the air. "lumos." He said, using the spell to make light appear. A very basic spell, yet when Ryan used it there was no light. Ryan handed it to all the other members of the group and they did the same with varying degrees of brightness before handing it back to Harry who made the brightest light of all of the group. "As you can see," Harry said to the two stunned teachers. "my friend Ryan is no more magical than your footwear."

McGonagall and Snape turned and walked off, both intending to talk to the headmaster who had sat at the teachers table and saw everything. Harry and his group looked at the other Slytherin's and saw quite a few glaring in Ryan's direction, they all looked at each other and understood that they should be prepared for a fight later.

"I've got nothing against squibs but you do realise that your lives have become a lot more difficult now?" Daphne whispered to the group.

"Good." Violet grinned, surprising Daphne. "At least we won't be bored."

"Hear, hear." The rest of the group agreed as they all raised their goblets and clinked them against each other.

"You're not worried at all?!" Daphne looked at them with disbelief, Harry decided to reply this time.

"It's not us you should be worrying about."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, how are you doing? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just want to say a few quick things:

* If the conversation between Luna and the group left you confused then you should really go and read version 1 of this story, but if you're too lazy to do that then I'll sum up. Luna and Harry can both see magic though Luna can't in the same way as Harry. Also in the last story it was revealed that Harry and the group used magical creatures in rituals so they could gain their powers and Luna referred to them by whatever animal they used.

* Red, just like in the last version, used a sun tiger for the ritual which gives him fire powers including flame travel. Violet, Ryan and Rose's animals will be revealed later on. Harry was the only one willing to use more than one animal as the others had stopped after the first time because they didn't want to risk doing it again and losing control to the animals.

*In the last version Harry had used a thunderbird and an acrobatula (a creature made up that is part bat, part spider and can shadow travel while also shooting paralysing spikes). The thunderbird gave Harry the ability to fly, control lightning and travel by storms/lightning plus enhanced vision, speed, etc. The acrobatula gave him the ability to travel by shadow, shoot paralysing spikes, do all that a spider can (yes i had gave him all the powers of spiderman) plus enhanced speed, strength etc. In the last version Harry had killed the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and used it to get the ability to change his skin into scales that could block spells including the unforgivables along with giving him the ability to transform into a human-basilisk hybrid, complete with killer eyes along with enhanced speed, strength, etc.

But I am still choosing Harry's third animal for this story. Which would you prefer:

1) Basilisk.

2) Dragon

3) Griffin

4) dark/grey Pheonix

5) Nundu

6) Other.

Next chapter will show the fallout from Slytherin discovering that they have a squib in their house plus the first task. Goodbye for now, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

"Well...this will be fun." Ryan said as he and the group arrived in the headmaster's office along with Professor McGonagall and Snape.

"Well...it'll be interesting at least." Rose offered, always one to look on the more positive side of things.

"Ah hello," Headmaster Dumbledore said when they entered, he was currently sat behind his desk. Professors McGonagall and Snape walked forwards and stood on either side of him while Harry and his group sat in the chairs in front of the desk. "now, I'm sure you know why you are all here."

"Do we?" Violet asked the group.

"I don't." Rose shook her head.

"Me neither." Red said. "Harry, you have any idea why we're here?"

"Not a one," Harry shook his head. "Ryan?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Ryan shrugged.

"You are a squib," Dumbledore said to Ryan, ignoring the little conversation the group just had. "why did you not tell anyone about this?"

"I did, I told both professors yesterday." Ryan replied.

"Why did you not tell anyone about this before?" Dumbledore clarified.

"You didn't ask." Ryan shrugged.

"That was because we assumed you were a wizard."

"Well sir...you know what they say about people who assume." Harry said with a small smile. "But anyway, I hardly see how it matters if my friend is a squib or not."

"That's because you're an idiot." Snape sneered at him.

"Tell me headmaster, I was under the impression that Hogwarts was the best magical school in Britain." Violet said. "Is that correct?"

"Why yes Miss flight, it is." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yet you do not feel the need to reprimand your employee for insulting a student when said student did not directly, intentionally or even unintentionally insult him?" Violet asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You little brat, I should..." Snape started only to be interrupted.

"I think..." Red cut Snape off. "that he has just proved our point. He has insulted Harry first and now he insulted my sister."

"Harry," Violet leaned towards Harry and looked at him. "do correct me if I'm wrong, but is Professor Snape not from a most ancient and noble house?" She asked with fake curiosity.

"Not even a noble one." Harry answered, playing along with her.

"So not only is he insulting students of this school but he is also insulting his social superior?"

"That is correct." Harry nodded before turning to Dumbledore. "So what are we going to do about that?"

"Mr Potter, Professor Snape has my full and complete trust." Dumbledore said. Harry and his group looked at each other for several moments before turning to Dumbledore.

"So?" They asked at the same time.

"We did not ask if he had your trust or not, the question was what are you going to do about your employee acting in an unprofessional manner, matter of fact, what are you going to do?" Harry said.

"I must agree with Mr Potter," McGonagall said. "as a teacher Snape has the duty to remain professional."

"Teach your way and I will teach mine." Snape glared at her.

"Teach." Red coughed.

"Did you say something young man?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Well...it's just...I will never pretend to be an expert in teaching but I don't think putting instructions on the board then going around insulting people all lesson is a cleaver or even good teaching method." Red said.

"You little..." Snape started but was once again interrupted.

"Tell me Professor Snape, are you actually capable of lasting five minutes without throwing out insults?" Harry asked calmly. "I would think that the head of Slytherin house can solve his problems without yelling and shouting at every person you can see. Now, me and my friends will go now, and if you wish to have a civilised conversation without insults then we will return." Harry said as he stood up along with his friends. "Good day." Harry said before he and his friends walked out.

"How dare that arrogant brat talk to me like that?!" Snape fumed. "Just like his brother and father, the spoilt little..."

"Enough!" McGonagall yelled, startling both Snape and Dumbledore.

"Now Minerva..." Dumbledore started.

"No Albus!" McGonagall cut him off. "I am sick and tired of listening to complaint after complaint about Severus and his 'teaching methods', if you even want to call them that! The students of the school have grown untrusting of myself and the other staff because no matter how much they complain, nothing gets done! I've given up hope on you finally doing some thing and on this thirty plus year old man to grow up!" She said, glaring between the two. "But now thing are going to change, not only do we have two foreign schools attending Hogwarts but we now also have Snape insulting members of most ancient and noble houses. Keep him under control Albus before he ends up ruining things for the whole school because he can't grow up and act his bloody age!" She yelled before storming out of the door.

"Severus," Dumbledore said after a small pause. "I'm afraid that this time I must agree with Minerva."

"What?!" Snape blurted out in shock.

"She is right, for this year at least you must be on your best behaviour, if not then we risk Hogwarts's reputation and therefore my own." Dumbledore replied. "And it was my reputation that kept you out of Azkaban, myself as headmaster and your position as potions master."

"So I'm supposed to just bow down to the wants and desires of Potter?!" Snape demanded.

"Would you prefer for Voldemort to torture or kill you upon his return because you had lost the position that made you so valuable?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "All I ask is that you reign yourself in for this year at least." Snape glared at him before storming away, muttering about how it was all Potter's fault.

* * *

Harry and his group entered the Slytherin common room, all of the Slytherins turned to look at them. Harry noticed that Daphne was in a corner along with Tracy and Blaise.

"Filthy squib!" One sixth year stormed towards them. "How dare you enter the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin?! You don't deserve to..." The sixth year was cut off by Red who pushed him away, Red 'unintentionally' put in more force than needed and sent the sixth year flying back and he ended up crashing into a group of his friends and they all fell down in a pile.

"I'm sorry, did you have something to say to my friend?" Red asked.

"Now, now..." Harry said as he walked forwards, bringing everyone's attention to him. "...let's not go overboard here. Now listen up ladies and gentlemen, and ladies that have gentlemen parts and gentlemen that have lady parts..." Harry looked at Malfoy when he said that last part, once he was sure that everyone had understood that he continued. "I understand. You hate squibs and now you're surprised and angry to find one was able to sneak in to your house."

"I didn't sneak in." Ryan pointed out.

"Shush Ryan," Harry said in a dismissive voice before continuing to speak to the Slytherins. "however there is a problem with that. More than one actually. First of all, I'd like remind you all that he is a member of a most ancient and noble house while also being under the protection of other most ancient and noble houses, so I'd like the intelligent among you to think really hard about what political ramifications along with legal problems you would gain from trying to attack him." Harry paused and was glad to see at least part of Slytherin remembered that they were not members of most ancient and noble houses and could not afford to antagonise those who were.

"There's also one other thing." Red said. "if you want to get to him..." Red stopped talking in favour of raising his left hand and aiming into the air. A large burst of fire shot out, shocking the Slytherin's, the flames increased in height and began taking the form of a tiger head as it towered behind the group.

"Then you have to go through us..." Violet said as she tapped her foot on the ground, a thin layer of ice spread out from her foot and covered the whole floor apart from where the group was standing.

"Or to be more accurate..." Harry took a step forward just as lightning began covering his whole body. "we...go...through you!" He said in a deep and demonic voice that sent shivers down many Slytherin's spines.

Suddenly a lot of Slytherin's began changing their minds about confronting the squib, partly because they were not members of a most ancient and noble house and couldn't afford to agitate those who were, plus the rather frightening display of magic from those three of them was helpful.

"A...actually..." Harry said in his normal voice as his lightning died down along with Red's fire just as Violet's ice disappeared. "you know what...you lot want to get to Ryan...we're going to give you a shot at him."

"Oh...must we?" Ryan groaned.

"Yes, shut your face-mouth." Harry said. "I'm giving you guys one shot, chose one champion to face Ryan, this is your one and only chance to fight him so chose wisely."

"I'll fight the squib!" Said none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Of course it'd be him." Violet whispered just as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Go on then," Ryan said as he removed his robes and walked to the centre of the common room. "let's get this over with." He said as he rolled his shoulders.

"You're awfully eager to get humiliated." Draco said.

"Get humiliated? Are you going to make me look like you?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"You filthy muggle!" Draco shouted before firing a body bind a Ryan who casually dodged.

"Squib actually, slight difference," Ryan said before dodging two more spells. "a bit like you and girls. The exact same, except regular girls are better looking and wear less hair product."

"Quiet!" Draco said before firing a cutter at Ryan's legs.

"I've seen muggles with better aim than you." Ryan said as he jumped over it. "The muggles smell nicer as well." He commented after pretending to sniff the air.

"Serpensortia!" Draco shouted and sent a snake at Ryan.

"Ah, now that might be a problem." Ryan said. "Probably better to end this now."

Ryan ran forwards, he jumped over the snake and charged towards Malfoy. Malfoy tried firing various spells at him but each spell missed. Ryan had managed to close the distance, he redirected Malfoy's wand away from him before headbutting Malfoy on the nose, he then tossed Malfoy over his head and had him fall hard onto the ground. Malfoy groaned in pain just as Ryan pulled Malfoy's wand out of his grip and placed his foot on Malfoy's throat.

"So...are we done?" Ryan asked.

"I think we are." Harry said as he walked forward and vanished the snake. "Let it be known that from now on Ryan is untouchable..."

"Unless you're a hot girl." Ryan whispered to Harry.

"Unless you're a hot girl," Harry continued. "this time one of yours was beaten by a squib. The next time me and my friends will spend all of a minute deciding if we will burn, freeze or fry you." Once that was done Harry walked over to Daphne who was looking at him with awe and shock, he put a privacy bubble around the two. "So...hi."

"Hi." She said as she looked at him. "That was...impressive." She said, though she thought that was an understatement. What she had just saw was beyond impressive, and it let her know that Harry was really beyond those in her year and perhaps even the rest of the school. Plus...he looked really good with lightning. She had never felt such a combination of fear, arousal and awe.

"Thank you." He grinned. "We're protective of each other. So if we marry in the future then you get me, along with the others."

"That's fine... as long as you accept Tracy, Blaise and Astoria." Daphne replied.

"Deal." Harry said. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and my friends have had a rather long day. Perhaps I could make it up to you and escort you to breakfast tomorrow?" Harry offered.

"Hmm, I'll hold you to that Potter." She smiled.

"I'll hold you to holding me to that." Harry replied with his own smile before he walked to his friends after cancelling his privacy spell.

"So that's one problem dealt with." Rose said.

"We've got to deal with another." Harry said. "Tonight we grab my brother and fix his head."

"We really got to do it tonight? It can't wait until tomorrow?" Violet asked.

"Yes, it can't." Harry said. "The tri-wizard tournament is famous for death rates and I want to get my brother used to me and trust me enough to help keep him alive."

"Fine. You, me and Vi will go once everyone else goes to sleep." Red said.

"You filthy blood traitor..." Malfoy started only to get interrupted by a stunner from Harry that hit him on the chest.

"Agreed." Harry said, ignoring Malfoy for the time being.

* * *

"It must be fun for you, having your Slytherin brother in school." Ron sneered at Adrian when Adrian arrived in the dorm room at night. So far it was only the two of them there.

"Really?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. "You don't talk to me since the tournament champion announcements and when you finally do it's so you can talk about the fact that I have a brother in Slytherin?"

"You know, I personally think it makes sense for a cheater like you to have a snake for a brother." Ron said, ignoring what Adrian had said. "I think it's about time you..." Ron was cut off as a stunner hit him, Adrian didn't get time to turn around before he was hit with a stunner from behind.

"Alright, I'll deal with the mental blocks. Red, Vi, make sure we don't get disturbed." Harry said as he picked his brother up and put him on the bed before he went to work on Adrian' mental block while Violet and Adrian cast spells that would stop people from entering along with spells that would make them want to go somewhere else if they came up along with spells that made sure they wouldn't be over heard.

"Alright...done." Harry said after an hour of delicate work, he had to be careful after all seeing as he didn't want to cause any damage to his brothers head. While he was working Rose and Violet took turns reapplying the spells and re-stunning Ron. "It's done." Harry said.

"So...can we go?" Violet asked.

"Not yet." Harry said as he moved over to Ron.

"What are you doing?" Red asked in an amused voice.

"He insulted me and he messed with my brother." Was all Harry said before he pointed his wand at Ron's forehead. A minute later Harry was done so he shoved the redhead under his own bed after casting a spell to make him sleep longer. He then obliviated Ron and Adrian's memories of getting stunned. "Okay, now we're done. You both remembered to disguise your magical signatures?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Red asked.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Adrian," Adrian turned when he heard someone call him. When he had woken up he was surprised to not see Ron in bed seeing as Ron slept more than anyone else, he was also surprised when he hadn't seen Ron at breakfast, the only reason Ron had for waking up in the morning. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his brother walking up to him. "hey Adrian, are you going to lunch?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah." Adrian nodded. "Do you need something?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," Harry said as he stopped in front of him. "you know how we both got to be in the tournament? Well I was wondering if you wanted to prepare together."

"What?"

"You know...like train together for it." Harry replied.

"But why?"

"Well I don't want to see you dead first of all, and this tournament was famous for death rates."

"But Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow that...he made the tournament safe and..."

"Adrian, if it was truly safe then your name wouldn't be in it and you wouldn't have been entered against your will and neither would I, especially when I wasn't even in the country at the time."

"Well...you have a point." Adrian reluctantly admitted.

"Plus...I thought it'd be a good chance to spend some time together...you know...as brothers."

"Umm...s...sure. If that's what you want."

"Brill." Harry smiled. "How about we meet in the library after classes?"

"Um...okay." Adrian agreed. "Actually, can we do that tomorrow?" Adrian said upon remembering his meeting with Hagrid later tonight. "I have to do something today."

"Tomorrow works for me." Harry shrugged. "See ya later then, yeah?"

"Yeah." Adrian nodded. Harry gave him a smile and walked off.

"Excuse me Mr Potter," Adrian turned around and was surprised when he saw nobody. "down here please." Adrian looked down and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw Professor Flitwick standing.

"Oh sorry Professor." Adrian said.

"That's quite alright Mr Potter," Flitwick said with an amused smile. "I've had this happen ten times in this year alone. I merely wanted to talk to you."

"Uh...yes sir?" Adrian asked as Professor Flitwick put up a privacy charm around them.

"Are you alright Mr Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Umm...I think so, why do you ask?"

"You've changed recently." Professor Flitwick said. "Before you would barely pay attention but I noticed that today in class you were paying attention and you got the spell very quickly, your work has also improved. I spoke with Professors McGonagall and Sprout and they agreed. I spoke with Professor Snape as well but..."

"He was still being a dick?" Adrian supplied.

"A point from Gryffindor and yes." Flitwick nodded.

"I don't know what to say sir," Adrian admitted with a shrug. "I just woke up feeling different."

"Different?" Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...different." Adrian repeated. "I don't know how to describe it but it just feels like everything's clearer, you know? I...I've been thinking about how I've been acting before and...I want to say sorry sir. I was a jerk."

"Hmm?" Flitwick raised an eyebrow, not able to conceal his surprise.

"Yeah..." Adrian rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry." He shrugged before walking off. Adrian spent the rest of the day thinking about how easier lessons were for him along with how much different and smarter he felt today. He spent a lot of time wondering why it happened, even when he sat at dinner.

"Mr Weasley!" Adrian looked up after hearing McGonagall shout, he looked at where she was looking and nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

Ron had walked in, yawning as he did so, but the interesting part was how he looked. His uniform showed that he had gotten ready in a rush, but the part that attracted everyone's attention was the green hair with silver streaks that he currently possessed. And if that wasn't enough then he also seemed to have something drawn onto his forehead, something that looked suspiciously like something you would find in-between a man's legs.

"What?" Ron asked in a sleepy voice, having clearly not looked in a mirror this morning.

"Really?" Violet whispered to Harry.

"Hey..." He gave her a small shrug " …he was being a dick."

* * *

"Well...this'll be interesting." Harry said as he followed a second year Gryffindor down a hallway along with his brother. Both had been pulled out of potions class to attend some 'weighing of the wands' meeting as part of the tournament. The second year left them at the entrance of the chamber they were supposed to be in.

They entered when they saw the other champions, they each offered the others a nod. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, looking the picture of cool. Adrian did the same, trying to replicate the same effect.

The other school headmasters were there, along with Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, Rita Skeeter, her camera man and Olivander. The ceremony started, Olivander started off with Fleur, Krum and Cedric. Then it was Adrian's turn.

"Ah, this is one of mine," Olivander smiled momentarily before taking the wand "holly, eleven inches with a phoenix core..." he then started frowning "I don't remember ever handing it to you."

"Dumbledore gave it me, sir." Adrian replied, answering the unasked question.

"Hmm, there is a problem here lad," Olivander sighed "this wand is not compatible for you."

"What does that mean?" Adrian asked.

"It means that the wand doesn't work properly for you," Harry explained. "if it was compatible then your magic would be much better, tomorrow you can get a new wand, I'll come with you if you want."

"Probably best." Olivander agreed, handing the wand back.

"Now, are you sure about this?" Dumbledore said, he was hoping Adrian would stick with the Phoenix wand, after all it was Voldemorts wands brother wand. "I'm sure that this wand works just fine."

"Dumbledore" Harry said in a tired voice "birds don't tell lions how to hunt, neither do snakes tell birds how to fly. The same way a school headmaster shouldn't be telling an expert wand maker that he is wrong in a conversation about wands." Everyone looked at him, openly gaping at the way he talked to the headmaster.

"The boy is right," Olivander smiled "you mind your business Albus and I will mind my own, now will the other Potter show his wand?"

"Sure thing." Harry walked over and handed Olivander his wand.

"Hmm, interesting, this is not one of mine..." Olivander said, surprising the British people in the room as nearly everyone got their wands from Olivander "hmm, I've never seen this wood before. What is it?"

"It comes from a special tree that grows in China," Harry answered "I believe that in English it's called 'Free' wood."

"Hmm," Olivander continued to inspect it "these cores?"

"The feather of a thunderbird and a shadow spike from an acrobatula." Harry replied, causing everyone to once again gape.

Thunderbirds were extremely powerful and they usually made powerful and destructive wands. What was even more frightening was the fact that it was also made from an acrobatula. Acrobatulas were an unholy combination of spiders and bats, they had the body and wings of a bat except they had two wings on each side and could sprout spider legs from their mid-section when they wished to go to the ground. They were the size of acromantulas and known for hiding in shadows and shooting poisonous spikes that paralysed their prey long enough for them to eat them. They were very dangerous beasts and not many would go near them.

"My…" Olivander eventually regained his voice "that…is a very unique wand." He was about to wave it when Harry interrupted.

"It's also blood keyed to me, meaning only I can use it. If I may?" Harry gestured to his wand, Olivander handed it back. Harry waved his wand and a flock of birds flew out and flew around the room, one of them even pooped on Dumbledore's shoulder before Harry vanished them.

"Thank you Olivander." Dumbledore said, not completely over the shock. Olivander left then Ludo Bagman approached the Potters as they made to leave

"Uh boys, before you leave, we need you to take pictures for the daily prophet and do a small interview"

"I don't know about small." Rita smiled sweetly as she came over, she introduced herself to the Potters "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet."

"Good for you," Harry replied "me and my brother will not be giving you an interview."

"Why not?" Rita smiled and took a step closer "Something to hide?"

"You will not have interviews with us unless others are present." Harry responded.

"Are you sure Mr Potter? It's my job to inform the readers, and they deserve to know. Do you have something to hide?"

"As a matter of fact I do" Harry replied, he leaned in closer and whispered into Rita's ear "I know that while you're an unregistered bitch, you're also an unregistered animagus." Rita paled as Harry leaned back "**Bug** me or my family again and there will be hell to pay. Anything to add little brother?" Harry added the last part in his regular voice when he stepped back and away from the now pale reporter.

"Uh…not really." Adrian replied, he wasn't entirely sure about what just happened but he was now left wondering just what kind of a person Harry was.

"Let's go then." Harry said and the two brothers walked out, leaving behind a confused room and a shaking Rita Skeeter.

"What about the photos?" Ludo called after they had left.

* * *

Eventually it was time for the first task, Adrian had found out what it was thanks to Hagrid. He told Harry and Cedric about it as he thought that they were the only ones who didn't know. He was currently sitting in the tent with the other champions.

Adrian knew that this task would be watched with 'following' mirrors, mirrors invented by a young muggleborn business man. They worked just like two way mirrors, except these small mirrors were designed to fly and become invisible while also being indestructible. It was a great way to make sure that everyone could properly watch the task.

Cedric looked pale, Fleur looked nervous, so did Krum even though he did a good job at hiding it. Adrian was pacing, he looked at Harry who was sitting calmly with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"Aren't you nervous?" Adrian asked Harry

"Just take a big breath brother" Harry replied

"What are you? A hippy?"

"No, but I hear that they get discounts on weed so I'm considering becoming one. Now shut your mouth, stop your walking and take a big breath." Adrian glared at Harry for a second before doing what he was told.

Soon they each went out for their task, Cedric was first and he went at the task by changing rocks into animals to distract the dragon, he mostly used dogs and wolves for the most part but had decided to mix in bats for some reason, he was ultimately successful as he had retrieved his egg with only a minor burn on the arm. Fleur had went second and managed to get the dragon to sleep, she was also successful as she only got a bit of her dress burnt. Krum had went for a blind the eyes approach and it had worked despite the cut on his leg, which wasn't that bad when you consider that he had to deal with a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most vicious dragons around, and now it was Adrian's turn.

Adrian slowly walked out of the tent and into the arena when he hid behind a rock. He looked, his dragon appeared to have fallen sleep. He slowly aimed his wand at the golden egg

"Accio golden egg" He said and the egg flew to his wand. Adrian was amazed! It turns out that Harry was right, they wouldn't think of something as simple as that. The judges looked a bit embarrassed that they forgot something as simple as that, nobody in the crowd cheered, apart from the Harry's friends which surprised Adrian but he figured that they were now liking him because of Harry.

Next it was Harry's turn, he walked out of there, he was going to go for the same strategy as his brother. He hid behind a rock and looked over at his dragon, it was looking around wildly. Harry had the unfortunate look of being paired with the biggest and meanest of the dragons, at this point he would've preferred to be paired with the horntail.

Harry's dragon was a species of dragon that was called 'streak', an unbelievable fast dragon despite being the biggest here and known for its violent behaviour and fast speed along with its high durability and magical resistance. It was a dark green colour that looked black, it also had with dark red slits for eyelids and was covered in horns. Harry took a breath and aimed his wand, ready to summon the egg when the dragon caught site of him. It shot a burst of fire at him, Harry retreated back into the cover of the rock. He was preparing to try again when he heard some very odd sounds.

He carefully glanced over the rock and his eyes widened when he saw the dragon' chain had broke.

"Harry run!" Rose screamed. Harry had considered that but changed his mind when he saw the dragon aim it's head at his friends.

"Look out!" Harry yelled. Red reacted quickly and raised his hand, but it turned out there was no need as the crowd were already protected by spells.

"Okay, no more 'Mr nice guy'." Harry said as he walked out, he fired two explosive spells that hit the dragon in the face, which caused it to turn and screech at him. "Bring it you ugly son of a bitch." Harry said in a calm voice as he put his wand away, something which caused many to believe that he was suicidal.

The dragon roared before firing a burst of flames at Harry, the entire crowd gasped in shock and horror when Harry was covered in flames.

"Harry!" Daphne screamed.

"Relax." Ryan whispered to her.

"What do you mean relax?!" She demanded angrily. "He's dead!" She shouted, her temper was not helped when Harry's friends looked at each other like she had just missed some inside joke.

"Look again blondie." Violet said as she pointed to stadium. Daphne's head snapped towards where Harry was standing, she saw the flames die down and her jaw dropped when she saw that Harry was unharmed.

"That tickles." Harry said before his body became covered in lightning, Harry aimed his hands at the dragon as it flew to him. Harry waited until it got close enough and kept charging up his lightning, eventually he released and hit it with a massive lightning blast that sent it flying down and crashing in front of him. Harry stopped blasting it after several seconds and looked at it, he quickly realised that that was a mistake when the dragon's head snapped at him and tried to bit him.

Harry avoided it by flying up into the air and hitting it with another lightning blast.

"He can fly?!" Daphne gaped along with many other people.

"Yes, he's the only one out of us who can though." Rose frowned for a second before smiling and clapping for Harry.

Once Harry stopped throwing lightning, his hands became covered in flames as a fireball appeared in each hand. He merged the two fireballs together, before firing a flame blast at the dragon. If the lightning wasn't enough to shock people then covering a dragon in flames probably was. The dragon flew out the flames, it's body damaged but it's emotional level was currently 'pissed beyond all help'. As Harry saw the dragon rise out of the flames and fly towards him while roaring and showing it's brilliantly sharp teeth he had one thought.

'Mine.'

Harry flew higher and away from the dragon, he took his wand out of his wrist holster and began firing several spells at it. The spells managed to damage and anger the dragon, once Harry got high enough he hanged direction and flew towards the dragon while also firing spells. When he got close to the dragon it tried to bite him but Harry, rolled out of the way and flew past it, still firing spells. The dragon also changed directions and began chasing after Harry who was still firing spells.

Once they got near the ground Harry fired a lightning blast with one hand along with another spell using his wand, a spell that that surprised many people. When the lightning blast struck the dragon its mouth ended up opening as it screamed and that allowed a killing curse to go right inside it's mouth, which was the only way it would work as its magical skin/scales would protect from the unforgivables.

Harry levelled out and glided down until he landed right in front of the eggs nest, he heard more than saw the dead body of the dragon land behind him. He placed his wand away as he summoned the egg towards him with wandless magic. Harry looked towards his friends who were sat along with Daphne, Tracy and Blaise. The latter three were gaping at him, he winked at Daphne, he was no expert in woman but he'd like to say that Daphne blushed after he did so.

Harry turned and looked towards the judges, he then pointed at the dragon.

"I Harry James Potter, claim that dragon's body under the magical creatures hunting, poaching and combat law of 1784 and the magical combat law of 1803." Harry said, shocking the judges.

"You can't do that!" Karkaroff, the Drumstrang headmaster, shouted.

"You'll find that I can," Harry calmly replied. "I've defeated it on British soil so British rules and laws apply. If this tournament was held in France then we'd be following French laws. As the one who killed the dragon, I have the right to claim it. Plus...let's be honest...if Krum had killed a dragon then you would be all for him claiming it, let's not play favourites sir. It's your job as a judge to be unbiased, or is that too difficult for you?"

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said before Karkaroff could reply. "you used an unforgivable."

"Oi guys," Harry turned to his friends. "am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Forgiven." His friends chorused.

"In that case," Harry said as he turned back to Dumbledore. "I'd argue I used a forgivable."

"Mr Potter that was dark magic!" Dumbledore said.

"It was free light green actually," Harry said, earning a small amount of laughter from a few people who weren't in complete shock. "besides I know the laws and there are two cases where unforgivables are allowed. Life and death situations and against animals/magical creatures, I was in a situation with both. So we both know I won't be charged with anything. Now if you'll excuse me, Violet, be a lamb and finalise my ownership of the dragon on my behalf please?"

"Fine...but you owe me Potter." She replied, Harry gave her an appreciative nod before walking out of the stadium and back into the tent with the other champions.

* * *

"Harry!" Adrian hugged Harry once he got inside. "Damn that was scary! You were brilliant! How the hell did you do all that?!"

"Years of practise and a good teacher." Harry shrugged but hugged his brother back.

"Hold on," Adrian said once the hug had finished. "were you holding back when we were training together?"

"I...may have." Harry admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"Well, I didn't want to look like I was showing off." Harry replied. "Plus I didn't want to discourage you from training by having you think I'm better than you."

"I...I understand." Adrian sighed, if he was being honest then he probably would've been a lot jealous before. Looking back on his past behaviour, Adrian could admit that he had been a jerk. "But still...that was bloody brilliant!" He said, changing the topic.

"Thank you brother." Harry smiled. "Oh, incoming." He said.

"Harry!" Daphne arrived in the tent with all of Harry's friends apart from Violet behind her. She rushed towards and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh I was so worried about you!" She said while Harry's friends smiled.

"Of course you were," Harry said as he hugged her back. "you know you would never get a man as brilliant as me."

"You complete and utter prat." She laughed into his shoulder.

"Your prat." Harry whispered with a grin. Daphne lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him for several seconds, Red was about to say something when he suddenly found himself incapable of speaking, the same with Ryan. The two looked at Rose who had a finger over her lips and was signalling them to be quite.

Daphne shifted her arms so they were now around Harry's neck while Harry lowered his arms and wrapped them around her waist, Daphne leaned up and closed her eyes just as Harry leaned down and closed his. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, ten seconds later the two separated but smiled at each other.

"My prat." Daphne said with a dazzling smile as she lowered her arms and grabbed Harry's hand in her own. Harry smiled back and kissed her on the cheek before they both turned to Harry's friends who were smiling at them.

"Aw, that was so adorable!" Rose squealed with delight. Just as the nurse came over, she spent a few seconds casting diagnosis spells on each of the Potter boys before declaring that they were both fine and uninjured.

"Adrian!" A voice said once the nurse had left. Everyone turned to see Hermione Granger enter the tent along with Ronald Weasley who was wearing a large hat that covered his forehead and hair as he was still unable to remove the spells that had changed his hair and left a dick shaped drawing on his forehead, what made it worse was that he couldn't find out who did it even with the professors trying to find the person's magical signature.

"Adrian" Ron said with a slightly red faced "I…reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your name in the goblet of fire, I think someone's trying to do you in."

"Caught on have you?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, Harry and his friends had to briefly admire Adrian's raised eyebrow. "Took you long enough?"

"Adrian, come on." Hermione said " We're sorry, you need to forgive us."

"What do you mean I NEED to forgive you?" Adrian responded with disbelief evident in his voice.

"What's changed?" Harry asked before Hermione could respond "Adrian has done nothing except use a simple summoning charm and you two suddenly believe him."

"Harry's right, what's changed?" Adrian looked at both of his former friends, Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Adrian, we're your friends!" Hermione glared at Harry, as if the entire situation was his fault.

"That didn't stop you two from abandoning him," Daphne pointed out, while she was not Adrian's biggest fan she at least realised that the boy was changing plus her boyfriend was involved in this and even in Daphne's limited experience she knew which side she should be on. "your best friend needed you and you guys left him to hang dry, if it wasn't for Harry then he could've been injured fighting a dragon."

"Stay out of this!" Ron growled

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Adrian replied, defending Daphne.

"Why are you defending that snake?!"

"Because she's my brother's girlfriend and she's right." Adrian responded.

"You don't need to hang out with them anymore!" Ron said, acting like he just gave Adrian a brilliant idea "Come back to us!"

"He's a dramatic little fucker, isn't he?" Ryan whispered to Red who nodded in agreement.

"Harry" Adrian turned to his brother "if I wanted to hang out with them, would we still be friends?"

"If you want" Harry replied "I won't force you to reject their offer, but it's like I told you before brother. It's up to you to live with the consequences"

"And you two?" Adrian turned back to Ron and Hermione "What if I chose them over you?"

"Those snakes?" Ron blurted out with disbelief "But they're dark wizards!"

"Adrian, he used a killing curse!" Hermione pointed at Harry "He's going to be sent to Azkaban!"

"No I'm not, you weren't paying attention were you?" Harry frowned. "You don't get sent to Azkaban for using dark spells on giant flying monsters when they're trying to kill you."

"What did I miss?" Violet asked when she arrived.

"She's deaf," Red pointed at Hermione, "he's an idiot." he said as he pointed at Ron. He then pointed at Adrian. "He's smart now," Red said before gesturing to Harry and Daphne. "and those two just had their first kiss and are now going to be annoyingly sweet and cute for the rest of our lives." Red summed up.

"Speaking of..." Harry said as he turned to Daph. "would you like to leave? Maybe have some time alone?"

"That sounds...acceptable." Daphne smiled.

"Shall we?" Harry offered an arm. She took it and the two walked out.

"That is annoyingly sweet and cute." Violet said to Red as she and the group walked out of the tent.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Some bits I admit I took from the original version and changed it up a bit but I'm only human so do forgive me if I see a shortcut that I can exploit. Anyway, I have decided on having a dragon be Harry's third animal, I've made my own dragon since Horntail would be a bit obvious and I didn't know much more about other dragons.

One of the reasons I went with dragon is it's close enough to basilisk in that it can have magical resistant skin/scales, because if you think about it dragons wouldn't be as big of a threat if a simple killing curse could finish them off. The one that Harry killed only died because Harry's curse went directly into its mouth and inside its body, not trying to get through by going through the skin.

Next chapter will probably have the yule ball, if it doesn't then probably the chapter after that. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

"Do we have to do this?" Red asked as he and the rest of the group currently stood in the forbidden forest at night along with the body of the dragon that Harry killed.

"Yep." Harry nodded. "I get the feeling something bad is about to happen and I'd like to be as prepared for it as possible. The tournament alone is fishy enough."

"Fine...if we must." Red sighed.

"Alright, I'll do the ritual." Harry said. "Red, Violet, you two will work on restraining me long enough for Rose to grab me and calm me down. Ryan, you're on lookout duty, get ready to call us if you see any person coming and be ready to get Rose out of here in case something goes wrong."

"Got it." Ryan said just as the ring on his finger transformed into a bow.

"Great, let's do this then." Harry said.

Several minutes later a large roar was heard, fortunately nobody had heard it apart from the forest animals that ran away in fright.

* * *

The next day, Harry noticed that a lot of people were avoiding him or jumping out of his way. Because, believe it or not, killing a dragon and using a killing curse could make people think you're dangerous. Didn't stop Adrian, Daphne or his friends from hanging out with him.

Soon he and Adrian found themselves in Dumbledore's repaired office. Adrian sat down after Harry, who was not really happy about being summoned.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Adrian asked

"The diva is probably planning to make a bit of an entrance" Harry sighed "but as of the moment, he's currently up the stairs, under a charm to make himself invisible, and I would really appreciate it if you would stop wasting our time sir." Adrian looked up and was surprised to find Dumbledore standing on the stairs.

"How did you know I was there?" Dumbledore asked

"I think the fact that you just basically admitted that you were there is enough to give me a headache" Harry replied, ignoring Dumbledore's question "now, why are we here? This had better be important, I'm taking a break from some crucial level snogging for this."

"Well Mr Potter," Dumbledore walked down and sat at his desk "I wanted to talk to you both about the events of yesterday. Firstly, I'd like to start with congratulating you both on your victory. I must admit Adrian, I was very impressed by the simplicity and brilliance of your strategy." Dumbledore said, giving Adrian a kind smile.

"Wasn't mine sir," Adrian admitted "it was Harry's strategy and we had a backup strategy in case it didn't work, which was to summon our brooms and get out of there. Luckily, I never needed the second plan, as for Harry I think he either forgot about it or just decided to not use it." Adrian said as he gave a questioning glance at Harry.

"It tried to attack my friends." Harry shrugged.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore turned to the Slytherin Potter "I must admit Potter, you were simply marvelous yesterday. I understand that you used a flame freezing spell to survive the dragon fire, not many would have the power to use the spell in a way to defend against dragon fire, simply genius if I do say so myself." Harry remained silent, choosing not to tell Dumbledore that he did not use a flame freezing spell. "However, we still need to discuss your actions.

"Must we?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I can think of much more interesting things to discuss, perhaps how that dragon was able to get out of those chain and why there were not more safety precautions to prevent it from happening."

"That will be investigated, Mr Potter," Dumbledore assured him "but let's not get off topic. You appear to also have the ability to fly, many wizards throughout history have levitated themselves but none have been able to fly like you have, at least not without a broom."

"Always knew I was special." Harry grinned as he leaned back into his chair.

"Would you like to share how you did it?"

"Not really." Harry shrugged, pretending not to understand what was basically an order.

"I'm afraid I will still ask, how did you learn to fly?"

"How much would such knowledge be worth to you?"

"You want money?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I'd love some now that you mention it." Harry nodded. "I'm sure that you could afford to spare some money seeing as you're headmaster of the 'most prestigious magical school in Britain', Chief Warlock and Supreme mugwump."

"And I'm sure that you do not need money as you are..."

Oh Dumbledore, this isn't about needs, this about wants. Ten galleons if you want it."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed as he pulled out ten galleons and gave it to Harry, ten galleons was a brilliantly cheap price for learning to fly. Dumbledore briefly wondered why Harry would charge such a low price but decided that it was probably due to him being raised in America and likely not knowing the proper worth of a galleon.

"Brilliant," Harry said, taking the galleons from Dumbledore. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile.

"Fairy dust and happy thoughts." Harry answered with a straight face.

"Really?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Like the patronus charm?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yes, works miracles," Harry replied "you just take some fairy dust, throw it over yourself and think happy thoughts then you jump off of something. When you jump you'd want some air and remember to keep yourself facing horizontally when you jump."

"Why horizontally?"

"Just trust me when I say it's better" Harry replied, what he did not say was that it made it better for Dumbledore to fall on his face "you'd also need some height as the dust will keep you up in the air but it won't help you take off. For an extra ten galleons I can give you some later."

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed as he handed him another ten galleons.

"Brill, you'll get that later."

"Thank you Mr Potter, may I ask where you learnt this?"

"No," Harry shook his head "my secrets are my own and I am not obligated to share them with you simply because you ask."

"I am the headmaster." Dumbledore reminded him

"You think that means anything?" Harry raised an eyebrow "You may be king of the castle but you are not my king"

"Mr Potter, have I wronged you in some way?"

"Yes," Harry nodded "you have wronged me in so many way, some forgivable, others aren't."

"What way's?" Dumbledore asked curiously, he got the sense that Harry was talking about more than just leaving him at the Dursley's, to be fair Dumbledore wasn't sure that Harry even knew that Dumbledore placed him there.

"I'm sure someone as smart as you can work it out." Harry smiled sweetly at him, before his face went back to neutral "is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes, I was quite shocked to see you use an unforgivable curse." Dumbledore answered.

"I have no regrets about that," Harry leaned back in the chair "between me and the enemy, I chose the enemy every time."

"Mr Potter, that was a very dark curse."

"Your point?" Harry raised an eyebrow "It wasn't illegal to use it against a dragon and I haven't used it against a person so I don't see what the problem is"

"Harry, you are turning dark" Dumbledore said "that spell is definitely not something a light wizard should be using"

"Who ever said I was light?" Harry replied "Just because my family supported you in the last war, does not mean that I do."

"You are claiming to be a member of the dark?"

"Did I say that?" Harry said with an annoyed expression "I hate Voldemort with a passion but I do not trust you. I'm not light and I'm not dark, I don't care enough to take a side in the little chess match that you had going with Voldemort. Not like you were effective anyway."

"Mr Potter, me and the order had accomplished great things during the war and…"

"You, your order and the ministry were battling against a few hundred death eaters that didn't even make up a quarter of the British population and you were still losing and would've lost if not for a lucky night."

"Mr Potter, you know nothing about war." Dumbledore replied condescendingly

"You're right, all I know is how to survive," Harry replied "now, is there anything else?"

"No," Dumbledore sighed "I simply have to inform you that you both are expected to take part in the opening dance at the Yule ball."

"Fine." Harry stood up and walked out, Adrian slowly stood up and followed him.

"Harry," Adrian caught up to his brother once they were out "you alright?"

"I'm fine" Harry reassured him "just as long as that old man keeps his distance"

"What did he do to you?" Adrian asked "What did Dumbledore do that made you hate him so much?"

"It's a long story," Harry sighed "not a pleasant one either"

"You hate him." Adrian said, it wasn't a question.

"I do more than hate him," Harry responded "I'll tell you one day, just not today."

"Fine" Adrian said, realizing his brother wasn't going to say more on that particular subject "so…I'm guessing that you're going with Daphne to the ball?"

"Yep" Harry nodded "how about you?"

"I…I don't know" Adrian replied "I don't really know who to ask"

"Well, what are you looking for in a girl?" Harry asked "If it's just looks then you could go with Fleur, if it's brains then you could probably go with a Ravenclaw. What are you searching for my young student?"

"I don't know," Adrian shrugged "perhaps someone who is willing to forgive me for being a prat all these years or at least doesn't treat me like a prat, preferably be good looking and just someone nice, you know."

"Hmm, I have a few ideas for you." Harry said.

"You want to help me get a date?" Adrian asked Harry

"Of course," Harry nodded "you're my brother and you're a Potter. What you do at the event reflects on me, yourself and the family. I've got to make sure you look good, can you dance?"

"Uh…no, not really" Adrian admitted

"I'll teach you," Harry responded "but excuse me for now, I need to go and ask Daphne if she wants to be my date to the ball."

"But she's your girlfriend, she's obviously going to go with you"

"Never assume brother" Harry winked at him "try and find a girl yourself, and if it doesn't work then I'll help you out"

* * *

"Greengrass," Harry heard Malfoy drawl as soon as he entered the common room, he saw Malfoy walking towards Daphne who did not look happy at having Malfoy talk at her...or even look at her...or even be near her...long story short Malfoy did not make Daphne happy. "there's a yule ball happening, I would like it if..."

"Daphne," Harry cut Malfoy off by rushing forwards and sliding down to his knee so he was now kneeling in front of Daphne, he took her soft hand into his own and planted a small kiss on it. "my beautiful and lovely girlfriend, would you allow me the honour and privilege of being your date to the yule ball?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes," Daphne smiled back, mostly because of Harry asking and the way he asked, but the fact that it annoyed Malfoy was just a brilliant bonus. "yes I would love to Harry."

"Him!" Malfoy exclaimed in shock and disbelief with a touch of anger. "He's just a filthy half-blood who..."

"Who beat a dragon dumbass." Red interrupted.

"Well Malfoy," Harry said as he stood up and let go of Daphne's hand before turning to Malfoy. "we could always fight for the honour." Harry said as his hands became covered in lightning just as wind began blowing. Malfoy gulped, and backed away, he did not like Potter but he was not about to forget the fact that Potter had killed a dragon. "Yeah, that's what I thought Malfoy." Harry said to the fleeing blonde before turning to the better looking blonde. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise for Malfoy," Daphne said with a wave of her hand. "he just has a need to annoy someone, unfortunately he choses me and you."

"So..." Harry said. "...do you want to go and snog?"

"..."

"..."

"...

"..."

"Okay." She said as he grabbed her hand and the two walked off.

"Ridiculously sweet." Ryan said with a shake of his head.

"I'd like a sweet." Rose said.

"Here you go." Red rolled his eyes and handed her one.

"Love you Red." Rose smiled at him.

"After all the sweet's I've given you, you had better."

* * *

Victor Krum was currently sat in the library, a little father down Hermione and Ron were sat. Ron was somewhere between wanting to talk to Krum whilst also being too nervous to do so. Hermione could admit that Krum was a handsome man, and the fact that he was a famous quidditch player was a nice bonus.

Perhaps if she had him as her date then Adrian would get jealous and come back to his senses and realize that he needed her. It was obvious to her that Adrian's brother was corrupting Adrian, before Adrian would have listened to Hermione and did what she said before, but now he doesn't. Adrian had in fact tried his best to avoid her and Ron since the first task.

"Alright Krum? You smug bastard" A voice brought the two out of their thoughts and they looked up to see Harry, Red and Ryan sitting with Krum "we've been looking for you." Harry added.

"Sorry," Krum apologized "vat did you vant to talk about?"

"Firstly, do you have a date yet?" Ryan asked, Ron scowled while Hermione perked up.

"Not yet." Krum admitted with a small frown

"Well, do not fear my friend, we have your back." Red smiled. "Trust us, Harry over here got the best looking Slytherin in the school."

"Yeah, I already have a date so I have nothing better to do than help the rest of you sorry sods." Harry said with a grin.

"Thank you," Krum said dryly "well, I did have one I was thinking about." Krum leaned in as did the trio and whispered something to the three, a few seconds later he leaned back. "What do you think?" Krum got his answer when Harry delivered a dope slap on the back of his head

"No," Harry said, he leaned in and whispered into Krum's ear "she abandoned my brother after his name came out, despite the fact that she was his best friend for the last few years." Harry leaned back and stopped whispering "I don't think that that's the type of person you want to go with."

"True" Krum sighed disappointedly "who do you suggest?" Harry whispered his answer into Krum's ear "Really? Her?"

"Yeah, she finds it difficult to get dates," Harry replied "but she's also smart and kind once you get to know her."

"Very vell," Krum nodded "I shall ask her"

"Good for you." Harry smiled "Just tell her that I recommended you, it'll help a lot."

"I'm sure" Krum chuckled and the four continued talking.

"Who do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked Hermione from where they were sitting.

"I don't know!" Hermione internally cursed Harry for ruining her plan, even though she knew there was no way he would have knew her plan.

"Are you done in here?" Harry asked.

"Ya" Krum nodded "would you three like to accompany me on a flight? I vant to go and fly around for a bit"

"Sure, unless you want to duel." Harry grinned, a grin that was soon matched by his two friends.

"Oh no," Krum quickly shook his head. "I'm not dueling you two again," Krum said to Harry and Red. "nor am I fighting you." He added to Ryan who was about to speak. "last time vas enough." Krum shuddered.

"Baby." Harry replied as they all stood up

"You say baby, the healer said broken arms." Krum said as they walked out

"Yeah but they're fixed so stop being such a pansy."

"You nearly cost me a leg"

"What does that matter? You have two for a reason" Red replied.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" Ron exclaimed once they had left, which then resulted in the librarian kicking him and Hermione out, which was why Hermione was glaring at him the whole way back to the common room.

* * *

"Okay so you two are going together." Red said to Daphne and Harry as they all sat at the Slytherin table, apart from Tracy and Blaise who both decided to spend their time together in a broom closet.

"That is correct." Harry nodded.

"So now the rest of us have to get dates." Violet said.

"I've got a date." Rose smiled happily.

"With who?" Violet asked.

"I'm going with Krum." Rose said. "Harry and the boys set us up together, we're just going as friends though."

"That's surprising." Violet said, knowing how protective the group was about Rose.

"Well...we threatened to rip his cock off if he didn't behave." Harry confessed as Red and Ryan nodded proudly.

"Good." Was all Violet said.

"Now how are the rest of us going to get dates?" Red asked.

"I don't know about you but for me the answer is 'easily'." Ryan smirked.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Red said in a challenging voice.

"Fine then I will." Ryan said, he paused and looked around and spent a few moments deciding on who he would ask. "Ah, that's perfect. I'll ask Fleur." Ryan said as he walked towards where Fleur was sat. The group looked and noticed that Ronald Weasley was already there and talking to Fleur.

"Uh...hi..." Ron said with glazed eyes as he looked at Fleur with drool coming out of his mouth. "I...I was wondering...if you..." As Ron was trying to regain the ability to speak Fleur was doing her best not to face palm. As a Veela she possessed an allure that attracted those interested in the female sex, unfortunately it also meant that the weaker men would turn into bumbling and stammering wrecks when near her. But for her the worst part was the fact that this boy was wasting her time by trying to speak when she was eating, so she decided to just ignore him and continue eating so she could just leave.

"Hey Fleur." A voice called, breaking Ron out of his daze and Fleur out of her thoughts as they both turned to see Ryan walk up to them.

"Ryan." Fleur said in greeting.

"Hi, Fleur I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of being your date to the ball?" Ryan said with a charming smile.

"That would be acceptable." Fleur smiled, it didn't really matter to her that Ryan was a squib. Despite being a squib he was more resistant to her allure than most wizards she met.

"What him?!" Ron blurted out as he pointed at Ryan. "But...but he's a squib..."

"Yeah but I'm the one who got the girl." Ryan grinned at him before turning to Fleur. "Perhaps you'd like to go for a walk once you've finished eating?"

"I have finished." Fleur said as she stood up.

"My lady." Ryan offered her an arm, she smiled and took it and walked out with him. "That's how it's done." Ryan mouthed to the group before exiting the hall.

"I've taught him well." Harry said with a proud smile as he wiped away fake tears. "Now Violet, Red, which one of you is going first?"

"I don't really know who to ask." Violet shrugged.

"I can make a suggestion." Harry offered.

"Do you ever get tired of playing matchmaker?" Red asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll stop playing matchmaker when all of you fuck-ups are married and I no longer have to keep acting like your mother." Harry replied. "Now Violet, I would like to suggest my brother."

"Why?" Violet raised an eyebrow as she glanced towards the Gryffindor table where she saw Adrian who was holding back laughter and was still looking at Ron who was still frozen in shock and disbelief from having been rejected by a Veela who had preferred to go with a squib.

"Well a lot of people don't like him." Harry said.

"He has been known to be a bit if a jerk." Daphne admitted while sending Harry an apologetic look.

"Exactly," Harry said to Violet. "you're a good looking girl, you're smart and you don't have any bad history with him. Plus...if we're being honest..."

"You think we'd be good together?" Violet asked.

"Well I have no doubt that you'd be able to keep him in line," Harry answered. "besides it's just a date, it's not like I'm telling you to marry him."

"True," Violet said. "he's not that bad in the look department either."

"Well he is a Potter," Harry smirked. "so go and ask him."

"Fine." Violet sighed before walking towards Adrian.

"What's so funny to you?!" Ron demanded as he walked up to Adrian and stopped in front of him when he saw the amused look on Adrian's face.

"Several things Ron, your face, your failure at getting a date, shall I go on?" Adrian asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah well..." Ron's face turned red in a combination of anger and embarrassment. "it's not like you could get a date you prat!"

"Oi Potter." Violet said as she arrived, she placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder and leaned down. "do you have a date?"

"Um...no." Adrian said with a small shake of his head.

"Do you want to go with me?" Violet asked.

Really?" Adrian asked with a shocked voice.

"Do you not want to go with me?"

"No...no I didn't say that..." Adrian said. "...it's just...why me? I mean you're like a really good looking girl and I'm..."

"Well first of all you're not all that bad in the looks department." Violet said, causing Adrian to blush. "Besides your brother suggested I go with you."

Adrian's eye went wide at that and he looked in Harry's direction, Harry smiled at him as he extended his arm and gave him a big thumbs up. Rose also looked at him and gave him a smile and a small wave while Red just shrugged and gestured to Violet with his head.

"Um...okay...I mean yeah. Yeah I'd like to go with you." Adrian said to Violet.

"Great," Violet smiled at him before looking towards Ron who was standing there and gaping at them. "Can I help you? If not can you leave."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Ron replied.

"I'll talk to you however I like, you going to do something about it?" Violet gave him a challenging look, Ron looked like he was going to actually try something so she continued. "And before you do anything, I'd like to remind you that I have my protective brother and protective friend watching." She gestured with her head to where Harry and Red were sitting, both had their wands drawn and were looking in their direction with a warning look aimed at Ron. "Plus I'm not half-bad with a wand either." Violet said as she flicked her wrist and her wand came into her hand.

"Yeah and I'm obligated to defend my date," Adrian said as he pulled out his own wand. "not saying that you cant' defend yourself or anything." He quickly added to Violet.

Ron glared between the two before he stormed off, cursing under his breath.

"Well, it looks like you're the only one without a date." Daphne said to Red.

"Only one so far." Red responded. "Don't really know who to ask."

"Hello Kitty." Luna said as she sat at the table and began petting Red on the top of his head.

"Oh Luna!" Rose said in an excited voice. "Can you go to the ball with Red?"

"Rose?!" Red blurted out in a shock voice.

"No, Luna, I'm already going with Krum." Rose replied. "So what do you say?" She asked

"Okay." Luna smiled her dreamy smile before turning to Red. "Do you think they'll have pudding at the ball?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue." Red sighed as he put his face in his hands.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office that night, Dumbledore threw a pot of fairy powder over himself. He took a deep breath, he pictured his happiest thoughts. He took one more breath and he ran, he jumped off the staircase and prayed for the best. He had placed cushioning charms down on the floor just in case,

He jumped and closed his eyes, a few seconds later he opened them. To his amazement he was still in the air, Potter was right! He was flying! This was brilliant! He would be Dumbledore the flying wizard! He could imagine the envy of the other wizards, he'd need to find a way to keep Potter and his friends quiet about the fairy dust.

What he didn't notice was Harry hiding in the shadows and holding Dumbledore up with a levitating charm. What he also didn't notice was Harry's friends also there in his office, each with a camera.

Suddenly Dumbledore was no longer in the air, he plummeted right down and landed on his desk. The one part of the room he didn't put a cushioning charm, he barely noticed the camera flash as he smashed through the wooden desk.

Despite the pain and the splinters, he did hear some laughter for a brief second but when he looked up he couldn't find the source of it. Looking down at himself, he couldn't really understand how he was suddenly wearing green tights, pointy shoes and a green shirt

And that was the sight that McGonagall entered the office to, Albus Bloody Dumbledore on top of a broken desk while dressed as Peter Pan. Needless to say he had a lot of explaining to do that night

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. If you read version 1 then you'll likely remember the 'peter pan' bit. Lazy I know but it was just something I really wanted to put in. Next chapter will be the yule ball.

As for the pairings:

Harry-Daphne.

Ryan-Fleur.

Red-Luna.

Violet-Adrian.

Rose-Krum.

Just want to point out that Rose and Krum are a temporary pairing, I haven't really decided yet if I would out Rose with Nott again just like in the last story so she gets Krum in the mean time. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

Soon it was the day of the Yule ball, the champions were waiting outside the hall. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff and Hogwarts champion, was there with the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. Victor Krum was attending the ball with Rose, thanks to Harry. Victor wore red while Rose wore a lovely blue dress.

Adrian, Ryan and Harry were each waiting for their dates to arrive. Adrian was wearing some black robes, while Harry and Ryan were both wearing black muggle suits.

"Why exactly are you both wearing muggle clothes?" Adrian asked Harry.

"Firstly, they're more comfortable than those robes" Harry replied "secondly, they allow more movement. Thirdly they were cheaper than robes, and also to annoy people"

"Annoy people?"

"Yeah I'm a squib in Slytherin," Ryan grinned. "my existence annoys them, imagine them seeing me in muggle clothes."

"Yeah, plus if they're going to force me to do something then I'm going to do it my way." Harry added. "Imagine the look on Dumbledore and everyone else when the Slytherin arrives in muggle clothing, it'll be hilarious."

"So you're doing it just to annoy people?" Adrian laughed "What about both of your dates?""

"She likes me in muggle clothing, I asked her before if it was alright, she said she was fine with it." Harry said.

"I asked mine too," Ryan said. "plus I don't think it matters what I wear when everyone will be too busy looking at my date."

"By the way, any advice for how to deal with Violet?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, basically if she wants something then you do it." Harry replied and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Wait that's it?!"

"Basically, but seriously all you need to worry about I making sure that she stays happy." Ryan responded. "Because if she doesn't..." Ryan trailed off.

"Then what?" Adrian asked, suddenly looking very nervous.

"I will pray for you." Harry said solemnly as he patted him on the back, his mood then instantly switched into a bright smile. "Oh look here are our dates."

The boys looked at the three girls coming towards them, Adrian was focused on Violet wearing a brilliant violet dress and gold earrings. They went nicely with her long hair and brought attention to her thin but bright face and her violet eyes. Ryan was focused on Fleur who looked absolutely brilliant with her silver backless dress, silver earrings and beautiful blonde hair.

Harry, meanwhile, had his eyes focused on Daphne. She wore a beautiful silver dress, with silver earrings, she and Harry wore matching silver bands on their right wrists as a sign of their engagement. Her blue eyes were dazzling and were the only things that brought attention away from her lovely blonde hair. The girls took their partners arms and the champions waited outside the hall.

"Don't you look brilliant tonight?" Harry kissed Daphne on the cheek

"Not so bad yourself Potter" She adjusted his tie and kissed him on the cheek

"Muggle clothes?" Violet smiled in amusement "You and Ryan look good in them, but you look good in yours as well Adrian." She pecked Adrian on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Are you all ready?" McGonagall asked "Now, when I call you, I want you all to walk in. Now…Mr Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry and Adrian said at the same time

"Slytherin Potter, what are you wearing?" She gestured to his muggle clothes

"Clothes, I hope," Harry replied. "I have shoes, trousers, a shirt, tie and a blazer."

"Why are you not wearing robes?"

"Because I was obligated to come, I was not obligated to wear robes. Quite frankly, I could've come in here wearing jeans and a t-shirt and it wouldn't be against the rules so can we hurry up? I have a lady to impress and old men to piss off." McGonagall glared at him for several moments, Harry meanwhile simply stared back with a small smile.

"Very well." She sighed when Harry was unaffected by her glare "be ready"

Eventually the champions walked into the hall, people began whispering and gossiping at the very sight of them.

"Oh sweet Merlin, is that Krum and that Rose girl?"

"Is that Adrian with a Slytherin?"

"Damn, Greengrass looks brilliant."

"Oh Merlin, Harry is so handsome."

"Is he wearing muggle clothing?"

"Why is he wearing a suit?"

"How the hell did the squib of all people get Delacour to go with him?"

"I swear, Greengrass is probably a Veela as well."

"Oh, I'm so jealous."

"Damn, he's hot."

"She's so lucky"

"Look at that smug prick."

"Lucky idiot."

"Oh, they look so cute together."

Soon the dancing started, Cedric, Cho, Rose and Krum danced nicely. Adrian and Violet were also great, just like Ryan and Fleur. Harry and Daphne danced together with expert coordination, leaving many people jealous.

Daphne and Harry attracted the most stares with their brilliantly coordinated dancing, they moved around the room gracefully, never taking their eyes off each other.

"The smug bastard is making me look bad." Adrian whispered to Violet who laughed slightly at his joke.

"Yeah, well, don't be offended, Harry doesn't intentionally show people up. Or at least it's not intentional this time."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Adrian asked curiously.

"Pretty much most of my life." Violet answered. "Me, my brother, Rose and Ryan, we owe Harry a lot. He's a good guy, you should feel lucky having him as a brother, don't tell him I said that though."

"Sure," Adrian smiled. "you look lovely tonight by the way." He said as he span her before pulling her back in.

"Thank you," She smiled at him warmly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh I do more than like it." Adrian winked at her.

"Harry has been teaching you hasn't he?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Wow you worked that out quick, yes he has. Was I any good?"

"Not bad Potter, not bad." She smiled. "Oh look at your friends…or your former friends if you want to be accurate" Adrian looked at Hermione and Ron, while Hermione looked quite nice, Ron was wearing the most horrible robes he had ever seen.

"Sweet Merlin, those are ridiculous robes." He exclaimed.

"Why doesn't he just buy better ones or fix them with magic?" Violet wondered.

"Thinking is not really Ron's strong suit." Adrian said with a fake whisper.

"Can't be as bad as his current one." Violet joked.

"Ha," Adrian laughed. "by the way where's your brother? I was sort of expecting the 'don't hurt my sister speech'."

"Oh Red's not going to bother with that, he knows I can take care of myself. Plus he is kind of busy with his own date." Violet gestured in Red's direction, Adrian looked where she gestured and saw Red.

Red was also wearing a muggle suit except he had a tie that was predictably red, however at the moment all of Red's attention was on Luna Lovegood. She was wearing a rather odd looking purple dress with white high heels and star earrings. She smiled in-between talking about magical creatures and enjoying some pudding.

"They look nice together." Adrian commented. Violet laughed when she saw Red blush after Luna kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Later, all the champions and their dates were sat at dinner with the tournament judges.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said "may I ask why you and Mr Flight are wearing muggle clothing?"

"Cheaper, more comfortable and I look rather good in them." Harry replied

"I second that." Daphne grinned

"Plus, I'm in this tournament against my will," Harry continued "don't think you can tell me how to dress as well."

"Now Mr Potter," Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "it is true that you are being forced in this tournament but that does not mean that we need to be hostile to each other."

"Tell that to the dragon I killed."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore sighed "about that dragon, I'm under the understanding that you've claimed it"

"That's right," Harry nodded "under the laws of the ministry, I've defeated it and I can claim it so I did."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"Whatever I want," Harry responded, deciding not to tell Dumbledore that he had already used it. "I could sell it, I could fashion some amour out of it, the possibilities are limited to my mind and I personally believe my mind to be very creative when it wants to be." Harry said before pulling out his wand.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to show you a trick." Harry replied.

"What trick?"

"I'm going to make a reporter appear on your shoulder," Harry quickly fired his wand at the bug on Dumbledore's shoulder and suddenly Dumbledore fell to the floor with Rita Skeeter on top of him, the entire hall turned in their direction to see Rita sitting on top of Dumbledore's face. "that's disgusting sir," Harry said in a disgusted voice. "you're old enough to be her grandfather sir."

Rita quickly jumped to her feet, she couldn't transform back. She realized that everyone had seen her, she turned around to see Harry grinning at her. With a growl she removed her wand and aimed it at him. Daphne quickly pulled her wand out and disarmed Rita, just as Violet hit her with a body bind, leaving Harry free to stun her. The woman fell, and unfortunately she landed on Dumbledore again.

"Really? Again sir?" Ryan said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Well my lady," Harry got up and extended his hand to Daphne. "shall we retire for the evening?"

"We shall." Daphne grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Goodnight everyone." Harry said as he and Daphne walked away, Violet and Ryan simply shook their heads with amusement.

* * *

"Well, that was eventful." Daphne said once they got back to the common room.

"Yes, because in Hogwarts, you can never just have a simple ball." Harry sighed.

"Though, we did have a good time and you were brilliant tonight," Daphne grinned. "I think you deserve a reward"

"What kind of reward?" Harry looked at her hopefully

"Will I do?" She smiled at him coyly.

"You'll do just fine," Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two met with a passionate kiss.

* * *

"That was fun." Violet said to Adrian later that night as the two walked down the hallway.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Adrian replied as the two suddenly stopped. "I think you'll be fine from here. Plus I don't think it's really a good idea for me to come so close to the Slytherin common room, I'd probably get hexed."

"You know they wouldn't do anything if you came in with the rest of us?"

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, Ryan is a squib in a house full of discriminating pureblood assholes, yet he's not gone to the hospital wing once this year."

"Now that you mention it, that is a little odd." Adrian frowned.

"Yeah and it's because of one simple reason, our little group is a family, we look after each other. If someone messed with Ryan then they mess with me, my brother, Harry and Rose. And you...you're Harry's family, that means if someone has a problem with you then they have a problem with us."

"Thanks, really, thank you." Adrian said sincerely before he glanced at both ends of the empty hallway before turning his attention back to Violet. "Well I have to go now and...um...I was wondering if you wanted to...I mean if you enjoyed yourself enough to..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," She rolled her eyes. "just come here Potter." She grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Adrian's eyes widened slightly before he decided to go with the flow and placed his hands on her waist before returning the kiss. Several moments later the two stopped. "Hmm, that wasn't bad." She grinned before walking away. "Nice one Potter, in fact just for you I'm going to walk with more swinging in my hips than necessary. Night Potter." She called out.

As she neared the end of the hallway she glanced back and nearly laughed when she saw a frozen Adrian who was only moving his eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back Victor." Rose said to Krum when he escorted her back. "I can go from here."

"Are you sure?" Krum asked with his heavy accent.

"Positive." She smiled. "Thanks for today, it was really nice."

"Your friends threated to remove my testicles if it was not." Krum admitted.

"That was nice of them." Rose smiled.

"Maybe for you." Krum said under his breath.

"Night." Rose said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me back Ryan," Fleur said to Ryan as he walked her back to Beuaxbaton carriage. "you have been a perfect gentlemen today."

"Nothing less than my best behaviour for such a perfect woman." Ryan said with a charming smile.

"Oh Ryan," She laughed. "you are such a flirt."

"Is it working?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think a lot of different things at a lot of different times."

"Like what?"

"For example I think you're looking incredibly beautiful tonight and now I am currently thinking about a lot of things I'd like to do."

"Oh? Perhaps you'd like to tell me one of those things."

"I think I'd rather show you." Ryan said as the two stopped walking, Ryan grabbed Fleur by the waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss, one she quickly returned. "So..." Ryan said several moments later when the kiss broke. "...did you like that?" He asked.

"Oui." Fleur nodded before she let go of him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she walked back to the carriage.

"You do realise that you're taking me to..."

"Yes." Fleur cut him off.

"Does that mean we're going to your..."

"Yes."

"Does that mean we are going to..."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I cheer?"

"No."

"Just a little?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"Whoo!"

* * *

"Well Luna...tonight was certainly...an experience." Red said as he and Luna stood outside the Ravenclaw common room.

"Yes it was," Luna said with a dreamy smile. "I enjoyed myself."

"Me too." Red admitted.

"That's nice." She smiled before her hand scratched the back of his ear, Red's body twitched slightly as he leaned into her touch. "Good kitty." She smiled, Red snapped out of it when she removed her hand and shook his head.

"Could you please not do that?" Red sighed.

"But you like it, don't you?" Luna asked.

"Well...yes but..."

"Then I don't see the problem." She said before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Night-night." She smiled before walking into the common room.

"...the fuck...?" Red said before shaking his head and walking off. "I...do not know how I am supposed to feel about her." He said to himself.

* * *

A tense silence was in the room as Harry and his friends stood in a hospital room, in front of them were two beds. On one was a red headed woman, on the other was a man with the exact same hair and face as Harry except this man was older. Harry's friends were silent as Harry looked at his parents, Harry had not said a single word since he had entered the room. His friends were rather worried and the fact that lightning kept appearing and dying out on Harry's hands did not help.

"He's going to pay." Harry said eventually, breaking the silence.

"Harry," Rose spoke first. "I know that Voldemort..."

"No," Harry cut him off. "not him. Him as well but that is not who I am talking about." Harry said before taking several deep breaths.

"Then who?" Violet asked.

"Dumbledore!" Harry growled. "I can sense his signature on them, it is recent as well. They would have woken up...he stopped them."

"Are you going to kill him?" Red asked.

"No," Harry shook his head, resisting the temptation to go to Dumbledore and blast him to oblivion. "he made my family suffer and he WILL suffer before I allow him to die. You guys remember what we learnt when we went to Canada?"

"Yeah," Violet nodded. "I know what you're talking about."

"The counter to the curse." Ryan said, realising what they were talking about.

"Violet, you and Red do the spells on them. I'll watch." Harry said, Violet and Red nodded before they pulled their wands out and got to work.

"It'll be alright Harry." Rose said, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dumbledore will get his...eventually, when the time is right. But for now...I just want my parents back." Harry said, his eyes fixed on the sleeping forms of his mother and father.

"Hey um...how come they're not...you know...sickly and thin?" Ryan asked, hoping to get Harry into a conversation so he could focus on something else.

"Stasis charms." Harry said absently before silence filled the room again.

A minute later Red and Violet stepped back, a few seconds after the Potter parents slowly began moving. They groaned softly as their eyes opened, revealing James Potter's brown eyes and Lily Potter's green eyes.

"They're waking up." Red grinned, Lily Potter was the first out of her sleep while her husband looked like he was still trying to wake up.

"Mum!" Harry said as he stepped forward and grabbed her hands.

"H...Harry?" She whispered, her voice like music to his ears.

"Yes, yes!" Harry said quickly in an excited voice. "Yes mum it's me! Red, go get Adrian!"

"But Harry he's in..."

"I don't care," Harry cut off Red's protest. "go get him now."

"You're the boss." Red sighed before he flashed away in a ball of flames.

"Adrian?" Lily said as she sat up, her eyes blinked as she tried to get used to the light. "Adrian, H...Harry I..." Lily paused as she finally got a look at the boy holding her hands, the boy's hair and face were exactly the same as a younger James Potter but his eyes...those were her eyes.. "H...Harry?!"

"Yes mum!" Harry nodded, tear drops dripping out his eye. "It's me mum!"

"But...but you're big and...wait Voldemort...he..."

"You were in a coma mum!" Harry said, cutting her off. "You just woke up! A...Adrian is coming mum! He'll be here soon! I promise! I thought you were dead mum!" Harry said, openly crying.

"Oh Harry!" She said as the two embraced each other. "Baby it's fine, I'm here for you. It's going to be alright baby!"

"Lil?" A voice groaned, the two released each other and looked towards James Potter who was sat up and looking at them. "What the hell? H...Harry? Is that you?!" James said as he looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah dad," Harry smiled, wiping his tears away. "it's me." He smiled as he walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"But...you're supposed to be a baby!" James pointed out even though he hugged Harry back.

"You and mum were in a coma," Harry began explaining once he let go. "I thought you were both dead until recently. I...I'm fourteen now."

"But...we missed so many years." James said in a said whisper.

"I'm sorry dad." Harry said.

"It's...it's not your fault son, why are you sorry for? W...what about Adrian?"

"He's coming dad, one of my friends is bringing him. He'll be here son, bad news though..."

"What?" James asked.

"He is unfortunately….ginger." Harry joked with a smile, one that caused James to snort.

"He's definitely your son." Lily said with a smile. "I...I still can't believe it. You're fourteen! Last time I saw you, you were sharing a crib! How has Sirius been? Where is he?"

"Yeah actually, where is Padfoot and Moony?" James said as he looked around and noticed the others standing in the room. "Oh hello, and who are these people?"

"These are my best friends," Harry explained. "that's Rose, that's Ryan and that's Violet." Harry said, pointing to each person as he sad their name. "Violet's brother is called Red and he's bringing Adrian."

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter." Harry's friends all said at the same time with identical waves.

"As you can see I've trained them well," Harry said dryly. "as for Sirius and Remus...I haven't seen either of them since I was a baby."

"What do you mean? Sirius is your godfather!" James said looking very confused and a little angry.

"Who raised you Harry?" Lily asked, with a worried expression.

"Myself for the most part." Harry replied. Lily was about to question him on that but was cut off by the sound of running.

"Mum?! Dad?!" Adrian said in shock as he entered the room with Red behind.

"Adrian?" James laughed. "Look at you! You look great!"

"Oh baby come here." Lily said as she stretched her arms out, Adrian rushed forwards and quickly hugged her. "Oh baby, I can't believe how grown up you look." She whispered as she hugged him back.

"Lily? James?" A voice interrupted. Everyone in the room turned to the doorway where Dumbledore was stood along with a couple of healers.

Harry's friends looked at Harry, they could see him controlling himself. He glanced back to them and gave them a quick shake of his head. They nodded, understanding what he meant. Not now, revenge would come later.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I know some might be wondering why Harry didn't just wake Lily and James up in the original/first version, well there are two reasons for that. One is the fact that this Harry and his friends spent longer outside of Hogwarts and learnt more when they went around the world. Plus when I wrote the last story I admittedly made it up chapter by chapter but now I already have knowledge of the full story so I can go from there.

Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

"Lily, James, how marvellous that you have both woke." Dumbledore said, a wide smile on his face, masking his inner thoughts. He could not help but notice that Harry Potter was here along with his friends and Adrian.

In all honesty Harry Potter was reminding him a lot of a younger Tom Riddle, both were smart, strong and handsome half-bloods that made their way into Slytherin and reached the top. He was also slightly worried with how Harry seemed to be much stronger than Tom was at his age.

Looking at Lily Potter hugging her son, Dumbledore could only wonder where his plan went wrong.

This wasn't the first time the Potters had woken up, the first time was when Adrian was about five and Dumbledore couldn't have that, he had made sure that the staff alert him before anyone else. He had gotten there and oblivated the healers before hitting James and Lily with a coma spell, then oblivating them whilst they were asleep. He only ever did that two times since, once when Adrian was nine and a second time just near the end of Adrian's third year. He did not understand how they had woken up so quickly.

He had to keep them away so they couldn't affect Adrian, they would ruin his influence over him. He had planned to stage an accident when Adrian was older and get rid of both Potters, he would then blame Voldemort and Adrian would want to get revenge.

But now, he couldn't do that, the healers had alerted him and he realised that his spell had worn off but unfortunately Remus Lupin was in the room at the time, giving Dumbledore a report on werewolf clans. The werewolf had just finished explaining how he had just solved one tiring problem when the floo flared and a healer told Dumbledore that the Potter's were awake. Remus was able to process that news much faster than Dumbledore and with a quick yell about getting Sirius he ran faster than Dumbledore could have expected and was out of the office before Dumbledore could stop him.

Dumbledore decided to quickly take action, he went to the hospital wing, beating Remus as the man probably went to go get Sirius Black first, he found the healers and followed them into the room only to find Harry and his friends, he also had no idea how Adrian got here.

"Prongs!" Two voices screamed just as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin ran in and quickly pulled James into a hug.

"Sirius Black!" The healers screamed, though they were quickly sent into shock when James Potter gladly and happily hugged him back.

Dumbledore was thinking about this, he was an extremely powerful wizard and could chose to obliviate everyone in the room but that wouldn't be as easy as it appears.

Sirius and James, while suffering the physical effects of Azkaban and being in stasis, were still auror trained and dangerous men, though at the moment James did not having a wand. Remus Lupin was also a brilliant duellist and would have definitely made auror if he wasn't a werewolf, Lily Potter also did not have a wand but was also a person that one doesn't cross. Plus there's also the handful of healers in the room, Dumbledore had no idea about how strong they were and while he used to be a Gryffindor he wasn't a fan of jumping head first into the unknown.

As for Adrian, the boy was slightly above average at best, not a challenge for Dumbledore in a one on one fight but it was very possible for the boy to do something with the help of others.

Plus there was Harry Potter and his friends. Dumbledore, along with most of Britain thanks to the 'following mirrors', witnessed just how powerful Harry was. The boy could fly for Merlin sakes! He also seemed to have a fondness for throwing lightning and that was not something Dumbledore wanted to experience. The boy was also clearly quite powerful judging by the strength of his spells alone, plus he was willing to use the killing curse, which meant he was likely willing to use other dark magic.

Who knows what the boy could have learnt when he was in America?

And then there were his friends. They, much like Harry, carried themselves as if they were not worried or fearing of anything or anyone, even the squib. To a trained eye it was clear that Harry was the leader of the group yet this seemed more like a pack of wolves where the leader was simply the most dangerous, that did not mean that the other's were not dangerous. If Dumbledore had to guess then he would say the second strongest was probably Red or Violet, Red looked like a young Tom Riddle and Dumbledore had learnt that Violet was Red's sister, meaning they were both the children of Voldemort.

It was highly possible that they were both strong magic users, likely even better at dark magic than Harry. Then there was the other girl, Rose he believed her name was, she seemed like a normal if very cheerful girl but that did not necessarily mean that she was weak. After all Dumbledore gave off the appearance of an old grandfather but that did not mean he was weak. Then there was the squib, while he had no magic he still seemed like he was not at all bothered or scared in the presence of magic users.

Argus Filch, the squib caretaker of Hogwarts, always looked somewhere between scared and angry when in the presence of magic users. But not the boy, Ryan Dumbledore thought his name was, maybe it was because of who his friends were or maybe the boy had some secret that made him feel all the much braver, or another possibility was that he simply did not understand how dangerous it is for him.

As for the magic users in the group, Dumbledore did not know if they were at the same power level as Harry, and until then it was incredibly unwise to try them all in a fight.

With that, Dumbledore decided to let the events go on until he could find a way to fix everything.

"God I missed you Prongs!" Sirius cried into James's shoulder.

"Call the aurors." One healer whispered to another, the person nodded before he quickly rushed off.

"I am so sorry James," Sirius blubbered. "I shouldn't have convinced you to make Peter the secret keeper!"

"Peter!" Lily shouted, causing all people in the room to jump.

"Lily!" Remus and Sirius cried with joy and went over to hug her.

"Hi guys," Lily smiled before her rage returned. "where is that rat?! I am going to kill him!"

"Not if I beat you to him! Where is he?!" James demanded.

"That's a bit of a story," Remus sighed when he and Sirius finished hugging Lily. "oh hello Adrian, sorry for not noticing you."

"It's alright." Adrian grinned. "I understand."

"Adrian, I...hold up..." Sirius paused as he looked at Harry and his friends. "...mini prongs?" Sirius asked before realisation came to him. "Harry?! Is that you?!"

"Yep." Harry grinned. "I don't think I have to guess your name, Severus Snape right?"

"What?!"

"I mean you look exactly like he was described as, same nose and everything." Harry said with a straight face.

"I have never been more insulted in my life!" Sirius exclaimed while the others stifled their laughter.

"Sirius, Harry is kidding." Adrian said with a massive smile. "Harry knows what Snape looks like, Snape tried to show him up in his first potions class with the prat.

"Never call me Snape again." Sirius said to Harry in a stern voice before a smile came on his face. "What happened?"

"The prat was trying to ask me hard questions and was hoping that I would not know so he could show that he was superior to me." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore frowned. "I doubt that's true."

"He tried asking me newt level questions, I would say that it is." Harry responded before he walked up to Sirius and pulled him into a hug. "Nice to meet you Sirius."

"You too kiddo, god you have grown." Sirius said as he returned Harry's hug.

"Harry," Remus said once the two were done. "I am Remus Lupin, I am also a friend of your parents. You used to call Sirius 'Paddy' and you would call me 'Mooey', you hadn't really mastered how to say Padfoot and Moony at the time." Remus said with a small smile as he extended his hand to Harry, Harry did not shake it, instead he simply spread his arms and looked at Moony with a raised eyebrow. Remus's smile grew and he gladly pulled Harry into a hug.

"Guys," Harry said once Remus let go, "meet my friends," Harry said as he began pointing at his friends as he introduced them. "That's Violet, she's the badass girl of the group, that's Ryan, he's the brains of the group. The other girl here is Rose, she's the happy one, then the other guy here is Red. He is the muscle of the group."

"What are you then?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I am just brilliant," Harry shrugged while his friends rolled their eyes. "but I am also the leader of this group. These guys are my family in all but blood."

"That is lovely Harry but I am confused," Lily said. "why are you acting like you have never met Remus and Sirius before?"

"That is...kind of...because I haven't." Harry answered.

"What?" James frowned. "Didn't the two raise you? Or was that the Longbottoms?"

"Neither," Harry took a step back and looked at his mother. "did you know that after you were put in a coma, Dumbledore had taken Adrian and basically left him alone in a giant mansion with nothing but presents and house elves while sending me to the Dursley's in all of his 'infinite wisdom'." Harry couldn't have said the last two words with more sarcasm if he tried.

"What?!" Lily turned to Dumbledore and the old man was grateful that the redhead didn't currently have a wand on her. "you sent him to Vernon and Petunia?!"

"Now, now Lily..." Dumbledore tried to calm her down, sadly for him Harry did not really want to do anything that would make Dumbledore's life easier.

"Hey mum, did you know that they used to make me sleep in a cupboard?" Harry interrupted.

"They what?!" Pure anger filled the redheaded woman.

"The cupboard under the stairs, also known as my bedroom," Harry replied "and to think, he wanted to keep me there."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Lily stormed at the aging headmaster "What were you thinking?! Putting one son in a mansion while you put the other in hell?! Were you on drugs at the time?!"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't currently on drugs," Harry commented "I mean, look at those robes, what more evidence do you need?"

"There's nothing wrong with my robes" Dumbledore defended his purple and starry robes.

"They look ridiculous." Violet said in an honest voice.

"Especially when you stand next to Snape." Ryan added.

"I know right," Red nodded in agreement. "it does not help having the brightest robes in existence standing next to the darkest."

"It usually gives me a headache." Rose frowned, Red rubbed her head in a soothing manner.

"There is nothing wrong with my robes." Dumbledore insisted.

"They're going to be on fire if I don't get my answers!" Lily growled.

"Now Lily, I'm sure that young Harry is just exaggerating and …"

"Did you know that they starved me?" Harry interrupted, glaring at Dumbledore. "Starved me, hit me, belittled me, rarely let me wash, just treated me like a house elf who was incapable of doing his job. Made me think I was subhuman." Harry turned back to his mum. "And to think, he wanted to keep me there."

"Dumbledore, would you like to explain that?!" Lily spat in anger.

"Now Lily…"

"Plus they let their son bully me," Harry could not help but add. "in fact they encouraged it, rewarded him if he did so. And to think, he wanted to keep me there."

"He's going to make her explode." Sirius commented to Remus who could only nod in agreement, both of them took a big step away from Lily, after all of these years they could still remember how big of a temper she had.

"Well?!" Lily looked at Dumbledore with a look that said 'there had better be a good answer'.

"Lily" Dumbledore replied "I did what I…"

"Oh, and there was that time that Uncle Vernon tried to kill me." Harry commented in a casual voice.

"What?!" Lily, Sirius, Remus, Adrian and James exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't worry, I think he failed." Red said before he could stop himself, earning a slap on the head from Violet.

"Tried to stab me and leave me in the streets." Harry said. "Got to admit, not one of the happier moments of my life."

"Dumbledore, if you don't give me a good reason to stop then I'm going to break my foot in-between your legs!" Lily gave Dumbledore a look that would have caused a lesser man to piss his pants, it only left Dumbledore slightly terrified.

"Now, now Lily," Dumbledore began. "the night of the attack, Adrian had stopped Voldemort by redirecting the killing curse. I believe that Voldemort is still alive, I had to take Adrian away and get him to safety."

"What about Harry?!" Lily demanded.

"Yeah Dumbledore!" Harry nodded "What about Harry?!" Harry asked along with all of his friends. "To think, he left me there!" Harry added.

"You could have sent him to the Longbottoms, Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Flitwick, or about just about anyone else more qualified and you chose the Dursley's?!"

"Lily, the Longbottoms were attacked shortly after you and while they are alive, they are in no condition to look after children" Dumbledore lied like his life depended on it, even though that part was true. "Augusta Longbottom was already dealing with Neville on her own and I couldn't add to her burden, Remus was a werewolf and couldn't be given custody of a child. McGonagall and Flitwick already have responsibilities to many children.

Andromeda Tonks was grieving from the death of her husband whilst dealing with her own daughter, she was in no condition to care for two children" Dumbledore couldn't reveal he planned to have Harry die, especially now.

"Wait! What?!" James interrupted "What happened to the Longbottoms?! What happened to Ted?!"

'Shortly, after Voldemort went missing some death eaters went looking for them," Harry began explaining. "they figured that the Longbottoms knew where Voldemort had gone, they tortured them with the torture curse until their minds snapped. Their basically living as vegetables at this point, as for Mr Tonks, he died in a death eater attack the day before but was only discovered about three days after."

"Oh merlin." James said in disbelief as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay, fine but what about Sirius?" Lily asked, saddened by the news but she wasn't about to forget her son's suffering.

"He was in Azkaban." Remus said in a soft voice.

"What?!" Lily and James blurted out.

"I was in Azkaban," Sirius confirmed "until last year, when I escaped."

"Why were you in Azkaban?!" Lily asked.

"You escaped Azkaban?!" James blurted out at the same time.

"He was framed for betraying you and killing thirteen muggles by Peter," Dumbledore explained "and was sent to Azkaban. Last year Sirius had escaped Azkaban, we had originally thought he was going after Adrian to finish the job that Voldemort had started, only to learn that his true target was Peter Pettigrew who had disguised himself as a pet of one of Adrian's friends."

"Ex-friend." Adrian corrected, Dumbledore frowned at him but did not say anything.

"Actually I am technically on the run," Sirius admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "so aurors will probably be..."

"Sirius Black!" They were interrupted and everyone turned to the doorway to see a group of aurors standing with their wands aimed at Sirius. "You are under arrest," The lead auror said. "you will be..."

"Oh shut up," Red interrupted. "could you jackasses come back later? We're a bit busy here."

"Stand down." Harry said to the aurors in a calm yet firm voice.

"Look kid, you do not tell us what to..."

"STAND...DOWN!" Harry ordered in a thundering voice, which caused the aurors to flinch and a few of them even lowered their wands without realising.

"That will be enough," Dumbledore sighed as he walked to the aurors. "gentlemen, may I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"But Sirius Black is..."

"Here with me," James interrupted, the aurors looked at James and Lily, seeming to realise that the two Potters were awake. "is that a problem?" James said in a challenging voice.

"But...but he betrayed you..." One auror protested.

"No he did not," Lily replied. "that was Peter Pettigrew."

"Gentlemen, perhaps you should follow me out," Dumbledore suggested. "I will explain everything to you, do not worry about Sirius. He will stay here, won't you Sirius?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to go anywhere else to be honest." Sirius said as he smiled at James and Lily.

"Good, now follow me." Dumbledore said as he walked out and closed the door before the aurors could protest.

"Harry, w...where is Petunia now?" Lily asked, her tone unreadable.

"Dead." Harry answered.

"Dead?" James asked.

"The Dursley's had planned to take me to America, kill me and leave the body there before they returned to England and pretend I never existed," Harry said, his calm voice did not help the adults who looked horrified. "then the Dursley's died and I was left on my own, I was living on the streets, I met my friends there, we looked after each other."

"Ha," Violet scoffed along with the rest of Harry's group. "more like you looked after us."

"Yeah, we'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you." Red added as the others nodded in agreement.

"How...how did Petunia die?" Lily asked, her emotions incredibly mixed at the moment.

"Car crash." Harry said in an emotionless voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews:

zugrian : I do agree with that, if I am honest when I wrote that story I actually just wrote each chapter without a plan, with my other stories I would at least have a general plan, but with that actual story I literally wrote it chapter by chapter (of course i would have an idea from previous chapters but you understand what i mean). Also I plan to make this story shorter than the last one anyway, a lot of the conflict in that one came from Red, Adrian and Dumbledore. In this one Red's not bad and Harry will be dealing with Dumbledore a lot quicker than the previous one plus I have already skipped a few years.

Sultan Asil Arslan : That was actually one of those 'unexpected but not bad' coincidences. I only realised it myself after you pointed it out.

Crazy Girl Writer : Thanks...i guess...and don't give up, you can do it.

* * *

Chapter 10 -

"So mum," Adrian said as he, Remus, Sirius, Rose and Ryan sat around Lily and James's bed. Harry had combined their beds for them before he, Violet and Red had left to go get some food. "are you two alright?"

"Tired." Lily sighed. "I still can not believe that I missed so many years."

"You both deserve better than what you got." Sirius sighed.

"I think everyone in this room does." James sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked at Rose and Ryan, "so how did you two meet Harry?" He asked. Ryan and Rose looked at each other and had an unspoken conversation that came from years of knowing each other.

"Well," Ryan said as he turned back to James. "that is...a hard question to answer."

"Doesn't sound like a hard question." Sirius commented.

"And you sound serious." Ryan said without missing a beat.

"Oh ho." James laughed while Remus chuckled as Lily rolled her eyes, far too many memories of 'Sirius-serious' jokes in her head.

"Anyway, it also involves the rest of the guys so we would probably like to ask them about it before we answer." Rose added.

"But long story short me, Rose, Red and Violet were in a bit of a bad situation." Ryan said as he continued speaking. "Harry helped us, and then we spent our years living together on the streets until Harry was called for this bloody Triwizard tournament that he did not even enter. Then we came to Hogwarts and then we come to visit you and then...well...you lot wake up."

"Tell us about Harry please." James said.

"What is he like?" Sirius asked, wanting to know about his godson. Lily, James and Remus leaned forward, all three were interested in knowing as well.

"Well...he is smart," Rose said. "and he is nice."

"Well, that depends on who you are." Ryan responded. "But long story short, he is nice to you as long as you do not give him a reason to not be nice to you. He is also pretty fun when he wants to be."

"He is also pretty hard working." Rose added. "He always does his best to help me and the others."

"He, me and Red are like brothers," Ryan added. "we are a family, we have each other's backs."

"I am glad that you all are great friends," Lily smiled at the two. "but I can't help but wonder if..."

"Look at what we have here." An amused voice interrupted, everyone in the room looked to the entrance where five men walked in. Rose, Ryan, Sirius and Remus had got to their feet when all five men pulled out their wands and pointed their wands at them. "Hold it right there," The apparent leader said, the Potter's and the rest had no choice but to stay still as none of them really fancied getting blasted.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked in a calm and cool voice as he grabbed Rose by the wrist and gently pulled her until she was behind him.

"You guys are who we want," The leader of the group of wizard said. "well, not you, but them. The boy-who-lived and his parents, you've caused the dark lord quite a few problems over the year and have been major thorns in our sides. We think it's been long past time to get rid of you, funny thing is we kind of forgot you two were alive with the little brat hogging all the spotlight."

"Hold it," One of the other men said. "we got Sirius Black and the werewolf as well."

"A blood traitor and a half-breed, well nobody with a brain will be sad to see them go." A third commented.

"Wait a sec," The fourth said. "I have heard of this one," He said as he gestured to Ryan. "you are the squib who dared to sneak himself into Hogwarts and had the balls and stupidity to sneak yourself into the ancient and noble house of Slytherin, you are aren't you?!" He demanded.

"Wait!" Lily pushed the kids farther back. "Do what you want but let the kids go!"

"Quite you stupid mudblood!" The leader snapped. "Blood traitors, half-breeds, mudbloods and squibs." The leader said in a disgusted voice. "Come on lads," He said to his own group of wizards. "let's hurry up and get his over with before somebody else comes or before these lot infect us as well."

The group raised their wands just as a bright light shined, enveloping the whole room. The light lasted several seconds before it died down, when it had finally gone most of the occupants of the room blinked at the scene in front of them.

The group of wizards were down on the floor, groaning in pain as blood poured out from either there shoulders or legs, the leader of the group had an arrow in his shoulder. The Potter's along with Remus and Sirius glanced at Ryan and found it difficult not to ignore the bow that was in his left hand, but their attention returned back to Red, Ryan and Harry who were now in the rooms with their wands up and ready. Harry, Red and Violet stunned the men before they took a couple of seconds to check for anymore threats.

"We're clear." Red said a few moments later before he walked back out of the room and they all lowered their wands while Ryan's bow shifted back into a ring.

"What...in the seven hells...was that?" James blurted out.

"They were called spells I think." Harry responded. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah but...did you lot do this?" Adrian asked as he pointed to the unconscious wizards on the floor in front of him.

"Hey I helped too you know." Ryan commented.

"It was nothing." Violet said as Red returned with some food.

"I had left it outside while we were dealing with the loser squad over there." Red explained as he handed the food to the Potter parents.

"Everyone wait here," Remus said. "I will go and call the aurors."

"I will come with you." Sirius said.

"Violet," Harry said. "go with the both of them just in case there are more hostiles."

"That is not necessary," Remus said as he looked between Harry and Violet. "we can handle ourselves."

"And you are right when you say there could be more people, me and Remus will be enough." Sirius added. "It is better if you stay here, it will be safer for you." Harry and the rest of his group looked at each other for several minutes before they collectively snorted in amusment.

"Come on old timers." Violet said, shaking her head slightly as she walked out of the room. Remus and Sirius gave each other slightly disbelieving looks before they both quickly walked out after her so that they would not lose her.

"Harry that was incredible!" Lily said. "I can not believe you all did that!"

"Oh it was no problem," Harry said as he casually stomped on the groin of the leader. "as long as you are both alright, you are both alright aren't you? Adrian, what about you? Are you alright?"

"Well," Adrian's shoulder's shrugged ever so slightly as he tried to think up a response. "still alive." He said once he had settled on one.

"We're all fine Harry," James said as he looked at the unconscious bodies. "but still this is incredibly impressive."

"Ah well thanks, me and the guys have just learnt how to take care of ourselves over the years." Harry commented before he stomped on the leader's groin again.

"Harry," Lily said. "what are you doing?" She asked, it was obvious to everyone in the room that she was referring to Harry's stomping and re-stomping of the groin.

"Well, this is the one who called you mudblood right?" Harry asked. "I am pretty sure I am right, I did hear him."

"I think it was him." Red nodded.

"It was." Ryan confirmed.

"Good point," James said with a thoughtful face. "give him one for me Harry."

"Not a problem dad." Harry said before he stomped a third time.

"What?!" James said defensively when Lily looked at him. "Nobody insults my wife."

"Or my mum." Harry added.

"Oh can I kick him?" Adrian asked, suddenly feeling like the odd one out in his family.

"Sure, have at it." Harry said as he stepped back and gestured to the unconscious body of the leader.

"No, do not have at it." Lily said before she looked at Adrian who had a pouting look on her face. "Okay fine just one." She sighed.

"Thanks mum." Adrian smiled before he walked forward and kicked the leader in the ribs, Adrian was slightly worried when the leader began stirring but felt better when Harry stunned him again.

"Not in the groin?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I think that is a bit redundant, you have pretty much dealt with that bit already." Adrian responded.

"Fair enough." Harry replied.

* * *

"Thanks Daphne," Astoria said as she and her older sister sat in the library, Daphne had just completed her potions homework and was now helping Astoria with her transfiguration homework that Professor McGonagall had set. "I totally get it now...or at least I think I do get it now." Astoria added as she began writing.

"After half an hour of explaining it to you I would probably slam my head on this desk hard if you did not." Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "I do not see why you have so much trouble with this, it is not that hard you know."

"Oh shut up," Astoria sighed. "you know I hate transfiguration."

"That is because you are not good at it." Daphne said as she began looking through her homework and double checking her answers, just because Snape was willing to give a free pass to any and all of his Slytherin students did not mean much for Daphne. In her opinion a free pass now could and likely would be a very horrible cause of failure in the future. After all other potions companies and shops were not willing to hire someone with no knowledge on how to properly prepare potions. They were going to hire the best, and if Daphne happened to be the best because she did not rely on Snape in class like others then so be it, she was not going to complain. Snape did not grade the OWL and NEWT exams after all so it made sense to not be reliant on Snape.

Though as she thought of Snape she realised that she did not like the man at all, before she would always have at least a small level of respect for him. When she had first arrived at Hogwarts as a first year she respected him because he was her head of house, a teacher at the supposedly best magical school in Europe and he was a potions genius and youngest ever potions master in history, at least so far. Unfortunately Daphne's respect for the man had withered down over the years for a few different reasons.

One of which was the man's attitude, he was about as pleasant as dragon pox on a good day and even worse when he was in the presence of the Gryffindor's. On her first night in the noble house of Salazar Slytherin she had heard from a variety of sources that the Gryffindor's would not hesitate to start trouble with the Slytherin's. Daphne had stayed on guard since being told that but was thankfully not bothered by many of the Gryffindor's, not counting Adrian and his then friend Ronald Weasley but all they did was annoy her.

It was in her first potions class that she experienced her first time properly witnessing the rivalry between the houses of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Who started it though? Well it was not the 'arrogant Gryffindors' like she had expected it to be, no it was none other than the potions master, teacher and head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape.

Daphne was not sure what to think of it when she was younger but now as she was older, and old enough to understand people better, she thought back and could not help but think that she did not blame the Gryffindors for acting out against the Slytherin's when most of Slytherin and its own head of house openly target them. If she had Malfoy and Snape targeting her then she would likely also gain an aversion against Slytherin.

She also lost more respect for Snape due to his teaching methods, it could not be denied that the man knew all about potions. What could be denied was the fact that the man had the ability to teach. At times Daphne felt like she would be better served if she simply found an abandoned classroom and practised potions with one person around just to make sure to get her to the hospital wing if she ended up injuring herself on accident.

Snape also lost more respect with his inability, or more likely refusal, to do anything about the wannabe death eaters in the house. Especially Malfoy who felt like a king thanks to his father's backing which helped him against many Slytherin's from lesser families plus his godfather helped him, the fact that his godfather was none other than Severus Snape, a happy coincidence for Malfoy.

Recently Snape had lost more respect from herself, and this time a lot of Slytherin's, due to how he treated Daphne's boyfriend. Many Slytherin's were glad of Snape's help Slytherin policy, so the fact that he was targeting one of them, good reason or not, did not help Snape especially when he did not really have a good reason. Plus it also showed that Snape had no care for school rules, pretences or even the social and political ladder when he openly targets the heir to so many houses. Daphne's lips subconsciously curved up slightly at the thought of Harry.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" Astoria asked with a teasing smile, bringing Daphne out of her thoughts.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Daphne said, masterfully fighting off the blush that had threatened to appear on her face.

"You can't fool me," Astoria smirked. "you can fool the whole world but you can not fool me. I saw your smile."

"I can agree that you saw something, whether what you saw is a smile is up for debate." Daphne responded.

"Oh shut up, you like him!" Astoria smiled widely. "You finally got a boyfriend and you like him!"

"Shut up." Daphne said in a warning tone.

"No, it's good." Astoria continued. "Instead of getting some pureblood dickhead, you get a nice and powerful wizard who makes you happy."

"Shut up." Daphne repeated.

"Or what?" Astoria asked in an innocent voice. "Are you going to set your strong, macho boyfriend on me?"

"No, I will remind you why I am to be feared." Daphne said, as she twirled her wand in her right hand.

"Okay, okay," Astoria rolled her eyes. "I will be quiet."

"Good." Daphne nodded.

"One last thing though," Astoria said, earning a groan from Daphne. "I am happy for you, really, I am glad you two are together."

"Thank you," Daphne sighed as she gave her a small smile and a one armed hug. "now get back to work lazy."

"Fine." Astoria said before returning to her work as she disengaged from the hug.

"By the way Astoria," Daphne said, causing Astoria to look up from her work. "thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Oh and Astoria, two more things."

"What?"

"First of all you made a mistake on question ten," Daphne said as she stood up and picked up her stuff. "also when you look at your hair, remember that I did warn you and you were the one who chose to ignore my warning and continue talking." Daphne gave her a small smile and walked off.

"Huh?" Astoria frowned before she took out a small make up mirror from her pocket, she looked at the mirror and her eyes widened in horror when she saw her hair had turned pink. She knew it would not last long and would likely be gone by the time she had left the library but that did not mean she was immune to the shock and horror of suddenly having pink hair.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I felt like giving Daphne some time because in the last version we had already had about three years of knowing her by this point. Also I just want to make it clear that will be nowhere near as long as the previous version for a few of reasons, firstly because a lot of the sources for conflict are eliminated (Red and Adrian), also because now Harry has his team with him, pretty much everything is easier by this point. If I had to compare it, I would compare it to how Ironman vs Ironmonger was a good fight, but Iron man and all of the Avengers vs Iron monger is a fight that should last no longer than a couple of minutes.

Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


End file.
